Nem tudo é o que parece
by MrRegulusBlack
Summary: Após a batalha final, Harry Potter volta à Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos e se tornar auror. Entre todos os traumas de um pós guerra, o amor pelo professor Severus Snape parece ser a sua salvação, mas um ato imperdoável destrói qualquer chance dos dois ficarem juntos. Às vezes perdoar a si mesmo é mais difícil do que perdoar ao próximo.
1. Notas da autora

Título: Nem tudo é o que parece.

Autora: MrRegulusBlack

Categoria: Slash

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: Angst/Drama/Romance

Ship: Harry Potter / Severus Snape

Resumo: _Após a batalha final, Harry Potter volta à Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos e se tornar auror. Entre todos os traumas de um pós guerra, o amor pelo professor Severus Snape parece ser a sua salvação, mas um ato imperdoável destrói qualquer chance dos dois ficarem juntos. Às vezes, perdoar a si mesmo é mais difícil do que perdoar ao próximo._

Disclaimer: Gostaria de dizer que a história de Harry Potter não foi escrita por mim, e que esta fanfic não visa nenhum retorno financeiro.

Alertas: Homossexualismo, cenas de sexo e de violência sexual. Se você não gosta deste tipo de conto, peço que não leia, pois alguns capítulos podem chocar. Apesar disso, "Nem tudo é o que parece" é, acima de tudo, uma história de amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoaaaas! Essa fic é muito antiga, está escrita há mais de oito anos. Há dois anos atrás, tentei publicá-la aqui, mas travei. Achei que não era uma história boa, e que ninguém iria ler. Só postei o primeiro capítulo, e não continuei. Agora, reformulei o primeiro capítulo, e a história já está pronta. Vou publicá-la até o fim.

Voltando à história, acredito que esta fic terá em média uns 15 capítulos, mas pode ser um pouco menos, ou um pouco mais.

Ela se passa um ano após o livro Relíquias da morte. Harry Potter matou Voldemort, como no livro, e voltou para Hogwarts no ano seguinte, para terminar seus estudos. Ou seja, ele está com 18 anos, e ainda estuda em Hogwarts, no 7º ano.

Eu também ignorei alguns fatos da história de Rowling, como por exemplo: Dumbledore está vivo, Snape nunca o matou. Severus também está vivo. E diferente do livro, Snape nunca foi apaixonado por Lílian.

Espero que gostem, estou um pouco insegura. Apesar de ler fics há mais de dez anos, esta é a minha primeira. Divirtam-se! Beijos!

MALFEITO FEITO!


	2. Uma confusão de sentimentos

**Capítulo 1 - Uma confusão de sentimentos:**

 _"Quanto tempo o coração leva pra saber que o sinônimo de amar é sofrer?"_

 _(Sinônimos - Zé Ramalho)_

* * *

Severus Snape:

Me sinto estranho. Estranho, e, acima de tudo, infeliz.

Nunca fui de me sentir assim. Na verdade, eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Sempre racional, sempre centrado, sempre mantendo a capa fria e destrutiva que me envolve. Sempre sendo Severus Snape, o temido professor de poções.

Honestamente, não sei como tudo isso começou. Nunca fui de me deixar levar por pieguices, certos sentimentos que, na minha concepção, eram besteiras. Agora me pergunto como deve ter começado tudo isso. Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer, deixar chegar a este ponto.

Não me lembro ao certo como começou, as únicas coisas que sei é que foi no começo do ano, com as malditas aulas de oclumência, e que estou apaixonado, completamente apaixonado.

Eu devia saber que isso nunca daria certo, que me traria problemas, e que nada de bom sairia de um acerto desses. No ano passado, em seu sétimo ano, Harry Potter não voltou à Hogwarts, saindo em busca das horcruxes, para enfim derrotar o Lorde das trevas. A batalha aconteceu aqui mesmo no castelo. Eu quase morri, pois no fim de tudo, o Lorde descobriu que eu era um espião da Ordem, e que lutava pelo lado da luz. Eu fiquei extremamente ferido, mas sobrevivi. E o mais importante, o menino que sobreviveu, sobreviveu mais uma vez. Após esse ano fora de Hogwarts, ele voltou para a escola, para terminar seu sétimo ano, e realizar seu sonho de ser auror. Já no primeiro mês de aula, a maioria dos professores, juntamente a Dumbledore, perceberam que o garoto tinha uma defasagem muito grande em algumas matérias. Obviamente, isto não foi uma surpresa. O garoto é até inteligente, é esforçado, mas devido aos traumas advindo da morte de vários amigos na batalha do ano passado, acho que ele ficou mais distante, mais distraído, e isso dificulta seus estudos. Até eu, que sempre fui implacável com ele, admito que seria cobrar demais exigir um rendimento esplendoroso, à la Srta. Granger, depois de tudo que ele passou no ano passado. No começo do ano, então, Dumbledore e McGonagal decidiram que fariam de tudo para que o menino, que tanto sofreu a vida inteira, tivesse seu final feliz. E isso significava também realizar o sonho do pirralho de ser auror. Com um estudo de caso aprofundado, Dumbledore concluiu que ele não conseguiria tal façanha sem a ajuda de alguns professores, e, obviamente, nenhum se opôs a ajudar o garoto de ouro. Então, desde o começo do ano, além das aulas normais, Harry Potter tem várias aulas particulares extracurriculares, a fim de se preparar para o tão temido NIEM'S. Tudo estava bem, até Dumbledore bater à minha porta, nas masmorras, exigindo minha ajuda. Os NIEM's para auror, além de exigirem um nível altíssimo em poções, exigem uma boa performance em oclumência e legitimência. Então, quem o velhote escolheu para ser o professor particular de oclumência de Harry Potter? EU! Claro que me neguei, até porque o próprio Dumbledore poderia ensinar tudo ao pivete. Mas Dumbledore disse que estava ocupado demais, ensinando defesa contra as artes das trevas para ele. Me veio com a ladainha de que o menino já havia sofrido bastante a vida toda, e que mesmo com tão pouca idade, havia arriscado sua vida por todos nós, e salvado o mundo bruxo... E que tirando ele mesmo, apenas eu, na escola inteira, era capacitado para transmitir esses ensinamentos ao Potter. Certo, não tenho ideia de como esse velho faz isso, mas ele tem um poder de convencimento que sempre me afetou. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, estava dando aulas para o pirralho, todas as quartas e sextas, das 22:00 às 02:00.

Pensar nisto me deixa com um ódio insano. Ódio por ter me deixado levar, por ter sido convencido por Dumbledore, por ter entrado nesta confusão, por ter sido conquistado tão facilmente, afinal, o garoto nunca fez nada para que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Quando as aulas começaram, eu queria esganá-lo a cada segundo em que ele estava perto de mim. Seu jeito petulante, teimoso e arrogante me tirava do sério. Porém, tanta proximidade durante esses três meses de aulas particulares, mudaram completamente o que eu sentia. Primeiro, me senti atraído por ele. Foi em uma das aulas. Parecia mais uma, como outra qualquer, mas logo percebi que seria uma noite difícil. Potter parecia mais cansado do que o normal, e em uma das vezes que invadi a sua mente, ele não conseguiu manter a invasão, e caiu no chão. Estávamos bastante próximos, e pensei que ele havia desmaiado. Me aproximei ainda mais, para ver se ele estava bem. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, e estava ofegante. Muito ofegante. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus lábios mais vermelhos do que nunca, sua testa molhada grudava alguns fios dos seus cabelos rebeldes. Quando o toquei, ele abriu os olhos. Suas esmeraldas estavam brilhantes, mas assustadas. Ele respirava tão rápido, tão ofegante. Sua respiração em seu peito subia e descia descontroladamente. Quis beijá-lo. Quis muito beijá-lo. Na verdade, quis agarrá-lo e beijá-lo por horas. Quis tomá-lo. Quis que ele fosse meu, ali, naquele chão, naquele instante. Depois daquela noite, tudo mudou. No começo, procurei acreditar que esse desejo era loucura da minha cabeça, que eu andava cansado, e que a minha mente estava me pregando peças. Mas a cada aula, eu me sentia mais envolvido. A cada vez que eu o via, a cada vez que eu invadia a sua mente e descobria um pouco mais sobre ele, a cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam, eu me sentia mais atraído, e já sabia que não era mais apenas um mero desejo. Eu me apaixonei. Assumir tudo isso é difícil, mas eu prefiro assim. Não vou me acovardar, e fingir que nada está acontecendo, fingir que não penso nele o tempo todo, que não o quero de todas as formas, que não o desejo, e que não estou completamente apaixonado. Eu acho que o amo. Digo que acho, porque nunca amei ninguém. Mas me pego pensando nele 24 horas por dia. Sinto seu cheiro, mesmo quando ele não está presente. Já me peguei sorrindo, ao lembrar de algo que ele fez e que eu achei absolutamente encantador. Também já me vi no pior dos meus humores, apenas porque não era dia de termos aulas. Vivo me flagrando pensando em como seria se nós ficássemos juntos, e percebo que isto seria o vislumbre da mais pura felicidade. Se isso não é amor, é o mais próximo que eu posso chegar a sentir. Merda, Harry Potter, no que você me transformou? Pareço um adolescente imaturo e apaixonado. Preciso esquecê-lo. É um amor impossível. Nós nunca teríamos nada... Quero dizer... Mesmo que ele quisesse. Eu e ele? Impossível. E pelo que sei ele está com a Weasley.

Faz muito tempo que eu já não acho divertido pegar no pé dele. Antigamente, eu implicava com ele, fazia da vida dele um inferno na sala de aula, com minhas injustiças e atitudes tiranas. Fazia questão de humilhá-lo, sentia prazer em fazê-lo sofrer, mostrando a ele que ele não passava de um aluninho medíocre.

Engraçado. Eu o acusava de arrogância, mas hoje vejo que o único prepotente dessa história sou eu. Afinal, bastou que eu o olhasse pela primeira vez na minha sala, para tornar-me o seu carrasco. Humilhações nas aulas, pontos tirados injustamente, detenções exageradas... Hoje vejo como muitas vezes fui cruel com ele.

Por que era grifinório? Por que era Harry Potter? Ou porque era filho de James Potter? Ele é tão parecido com o pai, que muitas vezes sentia vontade de estrangulá-lo.

Ah, James Potter, que presente você me deixou! Minha amargura nessa frase não tem tamanho. Até depois de morto você indiretamente me atinge. Sendo que agora foi muito pior. Me apaixonei pelo seu herdeiro. Ergo o copo de whisky que estou tomando, simulo um brinde imaginário, e falo um sonoro "obrigado". Sorrio com a grande ironia disso tudo. Tenho bebido demais.

É na bebida que tenho descarregado minhas frustrações. Meu dia-a-dia tem sido um tormento. Já está bem difícil estar perto dele nas aulas de poções. Ainda tenho que me controlar nessas malditas aulas particulares, onde eu e ele ficamos sozinhos, às vezes durante a noite inteira. Muitas vezes, quando estamos sós, eu penso que vou explodir de tanta vontade e desejo contido de tê-lo para mim, mas faço o inferno para resistir, e não fazer nenhuma besteira. Minha vontade é de beijá-lo, de arrastá-lo para a minha cama e fazer amor com ele por horas. Está cada vez mais difícil de me controlar, e realmente acho que falta pouco para que eu fique completamente louco.

Venho pagando um preço amargo por toda a crueldade que tratei o menino durante todos esses anos. Ele me odeia. Me ignora. Às vezes, o pego me encarando, e percebo um olhar intenso, de ódio, para mim. Não é para menos. E com essas aulas de oclumência, onde passamos a conviver mais juntos, as coisas só pioram. Eu continuo a tratá-lo mal e friamente, até pior do que antes.

Sei que ele não tem culpa de eu ter me apaixonado, mas é como se fazendo isso, eu me aliviasse, descontando toda a minha frustração de amor não correspondido nele. Frustração de não ser amado, de eu ser um louco, descontrolado e pervertido, que me apaixono por um aluno, quase uma criança ainda, que nunca me deu liberdade para isso, que nunca fez nada para que eu passasse a sentir algo assim. Me sinto nojento, aproveitador, sujo, tarado, pedófilo, insano e doente. Ele tem a inocência de um jovem puro, que só o coração dele é capaz de ter. Eu carrego na alma os piores infernos pessoais que um homem poderia ter em seu passado. Além disso, ele tem idade para ser meu filho. Me sinto um lixo ao pensar nisso. Eu sei que ele já é maior de idade, já é um homem, já é um adulto... Mas mesmo assim... Tão jovem... UM ALUNO! Um aluno 21 anos mais novo que eu.

\- Um aluno, Severus Snape, um aluno! - Repito para mim mesmo, tentando me atingir com a minha própria sordidez.

A verdade é que não sei mais como agir, nunca soube lidar com certos sentimentos do coração. Preciso fazer alguma coisa, preciso tirar este sentimento de mim antes que piore, antes que eu faça alguma besteira, que ele descubra, ou que eu fique louco de vez. Louco? Acho que já estou há muito tempo. Acabo de fechar meus olhos, e tenho certeza que senti seu perfume. Ele tem um cheiro doce, parece que acabou de sair do banho, mas mesmo assim é um cheiro forte, marcante, e tipicamente irresistível. Toda vez que sinto seu perfume, eu quase perco o controle. E ele sempre está usando esse maldito perfume, sempre está irresistivelmente cheiroso. E sou obrigado a ficar perto dele, inalando o cheiro que me enlouquece.

Continuo de olhos fechados, e percebo que começo a não sentir apenas o cheiro dele, mas também a vê-lo em minha mente. Ele é lindo. Não é tão alto, sou mais alto que ele, mas tem um corpo perfeito, nada exagerado, na medida perfeita para me tirar a sanidade. Deve ser os treinos de quadribol. Seus cabelos, até maiores do que antes, caem para todos os lados, inclusive nos olhos, obrigando-o a ficar o tempo todo colocando-os para trás. É uma mania que me irrita, claro, mas às vezes acho charmoso. E os olhos... Seus olhos exageradamente verdes me encantam, aliás, tudo nele me encanta. Passei a observá-lo nas refeições do grande salão, e às vezes o vejo sorrindo. Seu sorriso é irresistível. Irresistivelmente inocente. Ele não deveria sorrir assim. Com sua beleza e fama, era para ele ser o maior garanhão que Hogwarts já teve, deveria estar comendo todas as meninas da escola, e ostentando um sorriso safado para qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. Mas, ao contrário, acho que ele é tímido, e quando sorri, sempre o faz de forma inibida.

Volto a pensar no corpo dele, mil imagens vêm à minha mente, começo a imaginar coisas impublicáveis... Ele está encostado numa parede, e eu estou beijando-o. Tiro sua camisa com uma rapidez furiosa, mal me reconheço. Beijo seu pescoço, e quando dou uma mordida ali, ele geme alto. E volto à realidade: eu estou excitado como um adolescente inexperiente. Não é a primeira vez que fico assim por causa dele, não mesmo. Levo minha mão ao meu pênis, ele está tão duro que dói. Começo a me masturbar imaginando mil loucuras que faria com Harry, se ele estivesse aqui comigo. Os beijos, os toques, imagino até mesmo a sensação de estar dentro dele, me movendo rápido e com força, enquanto ouço seus gemidos. Assim que gozo, gemo seu nome. Minha respiração está agitada, e eu estou em êxtase. Não é a primeira vez que me descontrolo assim pensando nele.

Quando consigo fazer a minha respiração voltar ao normal, olho para o relógio. Hoje temos aula de oclumência, já são 22:00 h, e ele está atrasado. Levanto-me e vou ao banheiro, preciso de um banho, um banho demorado. Entro na ducha, e sinto a água quente me molhar. Gosto de pensar debaixo do chuveiro, fico mais coerente, mais relaxado, e mais racional. Preciso achar um meio de esquecê-lo, de tirar isso de mim. Penso na aula que teremos dentro de alguns minutos, ele que espere. Preciso me acalmar, não pretendo passar as próximas horas perto dele, sem antes esquecer o que houve há pouco. Entrego-me à água quente que cai pelo meu corpo, desejando que ela leve também o meu amor por Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Estou atrasado! Ferradamente atrasado! Tento apressar ainda mais o passo, estou quase correndo pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts.

O castelo nem parece o mesmo tarde da noite, tão vazio e silencioso. Já me acostumei, acho que até prefiro assim. Começo a andar mais rápido, quase corro. Preciso chegar às masmorras depressa. Estou atrasado em mais de uma hora, estou realmente ferrado. Eu dormi, afinal, sou humano, certo? Pareceu apenas um cochilo, mas quando Rony me acordou, eu percebi que tinha dormido o dia todo praticamente. Estou cansado. Faz semanas que não durmo bem. Tenho aulas normais ou particulares em quase todos os horários do dia e da noite, e nas poucas horas que deveria dormir, eu fico me revirando na cama acordado.

Culpa dele! A imagem dele se forma em minha mente, mas eu a afasto rapidamente.

– Agora não! – Sussurro para mim mesmo. Não agora que vou ter aula de oclumência com ele. Não me sinto seguro, tenho vivido em pânico. Sinto que a qualquer momento ele vai descobrir tudo, qualquer deslize meu, fará ele entrar na minha mente, e eu estarei perdido, completamente perdido.

Acabo com meus devaneios ao me ver em frente à sala particular de Snape, onde ele tem me dado aulas. Meu coração acelera, ele vai me matar por causa do atraso. Respiro fundo e bato na porta, mas nada acontece. Espero mais um pouco antes de bater novamente, mas de novo, nada acontece. Resolvo entrar lentamente. Já dentro da sala, percebo que ela está vazia, não tem ninguém. Olho em volta, e observo cada detalhe da sala que tanto conheço, o escritório particular de Severus Snape. É uma sala forrada por estantes, ocupadas por centenas de frascos de vidros, em que flutuam pedaços viscosos de plantas e animais, assim como milhares de vidros com poções coloridas. Em um canto, há um armário cheio de ingredientes, e no outro canto, se encontra uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis. Há também uma porta no fim da sala, uma porta que deve ser a divisa entre este escritório, e os aposentos particulares dele.

Concluo que ele deve estar lá e sorrio. Agora ele é quem está atrasado. Me sento, e fico esperando o que pareceu ser quase uma hora, quando escuto um barulho. Pulo da cadeira rapidamente, e segundos depois, Snape está na minha frente. Ele não está usando sua habitual capa preta, apesar de estar vestindo roupas negras. Ele veste uma camisa de botão preta, com as mangas dobradas até um pouco mais da metade do braço, e calças pretas. Seu cabelo está molhado, e ele está exalando um perfume gostoso e amadeirado. Eu o acho extremamente sexy.

\- Potter... - Ele me olha com o mais gelado ar de desprezo.

\- Você está atrasado. Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória. - A frieza na voz dele me destrói por dentro.

\- Mas... Isso não é justo! O senhor também está atrasado! – Eu o acuso. Não sei o que deu em mim. Sei que não deveria responder, mas a frieza dele me atingiu mais do que eu gostaria.

\- Você está me desafiando, Potter? O que importa aqui é o seu atraso, e não os meus horários, muito mais importantes, e que venho cedendo a um inútil como você, que não consegue nem chegar na hora. Menos vinte pontos pelo seu desaforo. -

A voz dele vem baixa, mas cheia de ódio. E no momento, eu estou cansado de receber apenas isso: ódio e desprezo. Hoje não vou me calar, não serei submisso às injustiças dele. Sei que nunca terei o seu amor, mas preciso do seu respeito, preciso que ele não me trate mais como um verme.

\- Desaforo? Eu fiquei aqui quase uma hora esperando o senhor chegar, e você vem me falar dos meus atrasos? – Minha voz sai trêmula, o tom revoltado é perceptível.

\- Potter... - Ele dá dois passos em minha direção, sua expressão de fúria e incredulidade pela minha audácia é visível em seus olhos negros.

\- Se eu me atrasei, tenho motivos para isso. - Ele fala pausadamente, como se estivesse se controlando para não conjurar uma maldição imperdoável em mim.

\- Ao contrário de você, um alunozinho medíocre, que precisa de ajuda extra de todos os professores, para passar numa prova que qualquer aluno normal passaria, eu tenho compromissos importantes. Bem mais importantes do que aturar um pirralho arrogante e pretensioso, que acha que pode mandar em tudo, e que não precisa cumprir horários, só porque carrega essa cicatriz nojenta na testa. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. -

Eu o olho com ódio. Não suporto quando ele me trata como se eu fosse um completo idiota, como se eu fosse burro, incompetente, ou inferior.

\- Eu nunca quis ter aulas com você, e acredite, para mim não existe nada mais desagradável do que essas malditas aulas. Você se acha superior a mim com seu maldito cargo de professor, e sempre o usou para tentar me atingir. Quer saber? Vá a merda, Snape! Estou cansado de ser humilhado por você. Você me odeia por eu ser filho de quem eu sou, mas quer saber? - Agora eu já gritava com todas as minhas forças.

– Eu tenho orgulho de ser filho de James Potter! E nada do que você diga vai mudar isso. Eu cansei de tentar fazer você mudar sua opinião sobre mim. Não importa o que eu faça ou sinta por você, você me odeia. – Paro de falar, trêmulo de raiva e medo, medo de ter falado demais, medo de ter falado algo que entregasse o que eu sentia por ele.

\- Potter... - O olhar de Snape é assassino.

\- Quem gostaria de um pivete imprestável como você? O que você acha? Que vivemos na Era Potter? Que todos nós devemos idolatrá-lo? Tenho perdido minhas noites, porque o Professor Dumbledore me pediu para que eu lhe ensinasse oclumência, e ainda tenho que aturar sua falta de inteligência, seu desinteresse, seus atrasos, e seus surtos de raiva? Você é patético, Potter! Você deve ter alguma síndrome de necessidade de atenção! E o problema é todo seu se você acha o Potter pai perfeito! –

Snape falava baixo, mas parecia que iria me estrangular a qualquer momento. Era visível o seu ódio, ele finalmente havia abandonado sua postura calculista, e me olhava com um olhar assassino. Ele está furioso.

\- É isso que você acha? Que quero que me idolatrem por causa dessa merda dessa cicatriz? Você ao menos sabe o que ela significa? – Berro de volta.

– Toda a infelicidade da minha vida! Meus pais morreram, _professo_ r! – Pronuncio a última palavra carregada de sarcasmo. – Eu não pedi para que meus pais morressem, eu não pedi para ser famoso! E eu não tenho culpa se você e meu pai se odiavam. Apesar de admirá-lo, eu não sou ele! O senhor acha que sabe de tudo, mas não sabe nada sobre mim e minha vida. Você é apenas um professor sozinho e egoísta, que não consegue o amor e a amizade de ninguém que está ao seu redor. EU TENHO PENA DE VOCÊ! – Grito enfurecido. Quero machucá-lo, quero destruí-lo, exatamente como ele faz com o meu coração.

Snape me encara incrédulo, ele dá um passo a frente, em minha direção, mas depois exita e para. Ele está furioso. Pelo seu olhar, percebo que ele está completamente descontrolado, sei que quer me matar com as próprias mãos, mas eu não tenho medo.

– E você, Potter? O garoto perfeito! O menino de ouro, com seus amigos fiéis que o amam, sua namoradinha idiota, e seus protetores que dariam a vida por você. O mundinho perfeito de Harry Potter, onde todos deveriam amá-lo. Deve ser chocante descobrir que eu não o idolatro. Acorde desse mundinho surreal e patético que você vive, Potter! –

\- Você fala isso porque não deve ter um único amigo na vida. Alguém que gostasse e se importasse com você. E mesmo que tenha, você é tão idiota e amargo, que não consegue retribuir, e só afasta quem ama você, apenas porque nunca deve ter amado na vida! –

Jogo todas essas palavras na cara dele. Eu não sei de onde vem tanta raiva. Estou cansado de sempre ser tratado como um parasita, pela pessoa que me apaixonei. Minha mágoa nas últimas palavras é latente. Quero chorar, mas faço um esforço surreal para que as minhas lágrimas não caiam.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Harry me acusa de ser amargo, e de nunca ter amado na vida. Isso me atinge mais do que eu gostaria. O ódio que eu estava sentindo pelo calor da discussão parece sumir. Não tenho mais vontade de atingí-lo. Quero me recolher, ele acabou de ganhar a batalha. Garoto tolo, como nunca amei na vida? O que eu sinto por você, então? Tenho vontade de dizer, mas me calo. Diante do que Harry diz sobre amor, eu me desarmo. Não consigo pensar em nada inteligente para dizer, ele pegou no meu ponto fraco agora. Falar de amor, falar que eu sou incapaz de amar alguém, quando a única coisa que faço é amá-lo mais a cada dia, me parece uma ironia massacrante. Sem ter uma resposta, acabo tirando mais pontos da Grifinória.

\- Você acha que me atinge tirando pontos da minha casa? O que menos me importa agora são os malditos pontos que você me tirou hoje! E quer saber? Para mim acabou! Não vou ficar aqui, com um ex-comensal sujo e maldito, hipócrita o suficiente, para se achar correto e perfeito. Acabou! Nunca mais quero sentir isso dentro de mim por você! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, ODEIO! – Seu olhar tem mágoa e ódio. Falando isso, ele me olha uma última vez, e vai embora correndo. Fico completamente atônito em minha sala, agora vazia. Potter bateu a porta com tanta força que a maçaneta quebrou. Pela primeira vez, estou sem palavras, ainda absorvendo tudo o que foi dito. Não sei o que fazer.

Passo a mão pelos cabelos, e solto um suspiro completamente frustrado. Agora ele me feriu. Ex-comensal sujo e maldito? E a culpa foi minha, foi toda minha. Queria ter coragem para ir atrás dele e dizer que menti. Que tudo que eu disse era mentira. Que não o acho um garoto inútil, arrogante e imprestável. Que nossas aulas são o melhor momento do meu dia. Que todas as coisas que falei são fruto de um ódio, que vem da frustração de não estar com ele, pois onde há amor, sempre haverá dor e raiva por não ser correspondido. Queria lhe dizer que o acho perfeito, que o admiro, e que estou apaixonado, fodidamente apaixonado... Mas não vou, sou covarde. A coragem é característica dele, dos grifinórios.

Apoio minhas mãos na escrivaninha, e olho para o chão.

– MERDA! O que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

Harry Potter:

Corri, corri o mais rápido que pude. Corri até meu peito arder. Desejei que a dor e a falta de ar nos meus pulmões, me fizessem parar de sentir a agonia que começou a surgir em meu peito. Corri, como se correndo, eu pudesse fugir do que acabara de acontecer. Fui para meu lugar favorito em toda a Hogwarts: o lago negro. Senti o frio mortal da madrugada de inverno cortar minha face, mas não me importei.

Agora estou aqui, olhando para este lago. Percebo o quanto ele se parece comigo. Sua aparência triste e melancólica é a mesma do meu coração. Me sento e percebo que não estou enxergando mais nada. Minha vista está embaçada. Estou chorando. Chorando de raiva. Chorando de dor. Me encosto em uma árvore, e abraço minhas pernas. Já estou acostumado a vir aqui sozinho, às vezes fico aqui por horas. Sempre que brigo com Snape, aqui é o meu refúgio.

Algumas perguntas não param de rodear a minha mente. Por que sempre brigamos? Por que Snape me odeia tanto? E por que, mesmo sendo tratado como um lixo, eu comecei a amá-lo? Como um amor assim pode ter nascido, se ele sempre me tratou tão mal? A verdade é que eu sabia exatamente como tudo havia começado. Foi no final do quinto ano, após terminar minhas aulas de oclumência. Desde que vi algumas memórias de Snape, principalmente as memórias dele com Os Marotos, eu percebi que não sabia nada sobre sua vida. Vi naquelas memórias o quanto aquele garoto sonserino era parecido comigo mesmo, e que o Snape de hoje, era apenas o reflexo de um garoto sofrido e assediado no passado. Percebi também, que todas as minhas convicções sobre o meu professor de poções estavam erradas. A partir daquele momento, passei a admirá-lo. A enxergar muito mais além de sua caricata performance de professor autoritário e injusto.

Em meu sexto ano, não tinha mais aulas de oclumência, mas meu interesse por ele só aumentou. Não tentei evitar. Cada vez me envolvia mais com sua presença. Quis saber mais sobre ele, saber de suas memórias, saber sobre seu passado, sobre seu presente, e me vi querendo estar em seu futuro.

Durante a batalha final, Snape lutou bravamente ao lado da Ordem. Foi uma peça fundamental para a nossa vitória. Se expôs a perigos incalculáveis, e salvou a minha vida. Mais uma vez. Voldemort não estaria morto se não fosse a coragem e a inteligência dele. Contudo, Snape fora mortalmente ferido. Ficara dias em coma, e quase morrera. Foi quando eu percebi que não era mais apenas admiração o que eu sentia por ele. Me vi desesperado ao pensar que ele poderia morrer.

Todos os dias, ia visitá-lo no St. Mungus, com a desculpa de ir ver vários amigos, que ainda se recuperavam das mazelas da guerra. Às vezes, apenas sentava ao lado de sua cama, e ficava horas o observando, rezando para todos os deuses, para que ele sobrevivesse. Outros dias, quando não havia ninguém por perto, me aproximava mais, e tocava o seu rosto, tocava em seus cabelos. Nesses dias, eu podia sentir uma corrente mágica e elétrica passando por meus dedos. Nesses dias, eu voltava para casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Lembro da alegria e emoção que senti, quando soube por Dumbledore, assim que cheguei ao hospital em uma certa manhã, que Snape havia acordado. Meu coração pareceu querer explodir de tanta felicidade. Com o tempo, porém, esta alegria foi tragada, assim que percebi que não o veria mais todos os dias, que não poderia mais visitá-lo, ou até tocá-lo. Agora voltaríamos a ter a mesma relação de sempre, a de ódio.

Alguns meses depois, após pensar bastante, decidi voltar à Hogwarts. Concluiria meus estudos, me tornaria auror, e tentaria esquecer esse sentimento, que parecia estar ainda mais forte dentro de mim. Mas, na primeira semana de aula, me deparei com um Snape muito mais implacável e impiedoso do que sempre fora. Ele parecia odiar a todos ainda mais. Após algumas semanas sendo massacrado por ele, eu desabei. Me afoguei na dor de um amor não correspondido, meu primeiro amor. Fiquei mais abatido do que achava que poderia ficar, e me entreguei à uma tristeza profunda. Estava cansado de tudo sempre dar tão errado em minha vida. Primeiro foram meus pais, arrancados de mim, brutalmente e sem nenhum motivo, por um maníaco por poder. Depois veio a minha infância, cheia de maus tratos, abusos e negligências, sem conhecer nenhum tipo de carinho e amor. Minha adolescência, apesar das amizades que conquistei, foi marcada pela perda de pessoas inocentes que eu amava, tudo por minha culpa. Fui perseguido por um louco, que, ou me mataria, ou me tornaria um assassino. Eu apenas não imaginava que fora tudo isso, ainda passaria pelo maior dos clichês: ser o aluno adolescente e estúpido, que se apaixona pelo inalcançável professor mais velho, que o acha insignificante o suficiente, ao ponto de desprezá-lo mais que a qualquer outro aluno. Esse amor platônico me puxou para o fundo do poço.

Eu estava cansado, estava muito perto de desistir de tudo, quando Dumbledore resolveu se intrometer e me ajudar. Afirmando que toda a minha tristeza era devido aos traumas da guerra, o diretor montou horários de estudos, e pediu a ajuda de todos os professores da escola. Isso incluiu ter aulas de oclumência com Snape. Se já era difícil tentar esquecê-lo tendo aulas normais, com essas aulas particulares, tornou-se impossível. Apesar das aulas serem repletas de ódio, brigas e palavras duras, o que eu sentia não diminuiu. Tudo se tornou uma grande tortura, ainda mais porque Snape poderia, a qualquer momento, descobrir o meu amor, caso invadisse minha mente. Minha vida passou a ser um inferno, e eu não sei mais como sair disto.

Queria esquecê-lo, apagá-lo da minha memória, mas é simplesmente impossível. Nada que eu faça é capaz de tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Agora já é tarde demais. Agora ele já está em mim.

Passo a mão pelo rosto, e me assusto em como ele ainda está molhado. Sinto raiva de mim por estar chorando. Eu não sou de chorar, mas é impossível conter meus soluços, enquanto penso no que sinto por ele. Estou sentindo uma dor insuportável, estou cansado das brigas, do ódio, da indiferença, e de sempre tentar esquecê-lo, e falhar miseravelmente. Eu só queria que esse sentimento passasse, queria gostar de outra pessoa, queria tirar esse amor errado de dentro do meu peito. Céus, ele jamais olhará para mim. Um pirralho feio e idiota, que ele odeia mais que tudo.

Tento respirar fundo. Merda! Por que deixei isso acontecer? E hoje... Me descontrolei. Passei dos limites. Falei coisas que nunca deveria ter falado. Fui... cruel. O chamei de ex-comensal sujo. Ele nunca me perdoará. Acho que se ele quiser, pode até me expulsar da escola. Passei de todos os limites. E o pior, eu não ligo se eu for expulso. Na atual conjectura, o melhor que tenho a fazer é nunca mais vê-lo. Eu não consigo mais. Deixei a raiva me cegar, e naquela hora, a única coisa que eu queria era descontar sete anos de mágoa nele. Queria jogar todo o desprezo que ele tem por mim contra ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele não se importa, eu quis que ele sofresse, pois assim talvez eu me sentisse melhor. Não consigo mais ser tratado com tanta indiferença por ele. Naquele momento eu só senti raiva, e deixei ela me dominar. Cada palavra dura que pronunciei, parecia uma libertação para mim. Era como se falando tudo aquilo, eu pudesse devolver a ele a dor que estou sentindo. Que tolice.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto, mas eu a enxugo rápido, como se alguém fosse ver. Não vou mais chorar por ele. Queria voltar lá e dizer que sinto muito, que me exaltei, que eu não penso aquelas coisas horríveis dele, que eu não estou com Gina, que eu não o odeio, eu o amo, eu o amo mais que tudo. Eu devia estar louco quando disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo.

Me deito na árvore em que estava encostado, as raízes machucando minhas costas, mas eu não me importo com a dor. Está muito frio, mas eu também não me importo. Não quero voltar para o castelo agora. Fico contemplando a lua.

\- Eu amo você, Severus Snape. E eu só queria conseguir tirar esse amor de mim. - Falo baixinho, antes de adormecer.

 _"Onde existe raiva, sempre existe dor por baixo"._

 _(Eckhart Toll)_

* * *

 **N/A:** Gente, como falei, essa é a minha primeira fic. Esse projeto é antigo. Para falar a verdade, essa fic já está escrita há oito anos. Espero que gostem. Prometo não decepcionar vocês. Para quem gosta de SS/HP, juro solenemente que essa vai ser uma fic daquelas de tirar o fôlego!

Gostaria de pedir umas reviews, isso vai me animar muito a continuar, porque como é a minha primeira fic, estou muito insegura. Também peço desculpas por eventuais erros de português, não tenho Beta e não sei ainda como conseguir uma...

Cada capítulo começará com uma música e terminará com uma citação, ambas terão a ver com o conteúdo postado. Então, eu super acho legal quem puder ouvir a música, enquanto estiver lendo o capítulo. Beijos grandes!

MALFEITO FEITO!


	3. Eu não posso perder você

**Capítulo 2 - Eu não posso perder você:**

 _"_ _Quem sabe o que é ver quem se quer partir, e não ter pra onde ir?"_

 _(Quem sabe - Los Hermanos)_

* * *

Harry Potter:

Uma semana se passou desde a minha briga com Snape, e eu faltei todas as aulas de poções e de oclumência. Faltei porque não quero ver sua cara de ódio e desprezo para mim. Na verdade, depois de tudo o que houve, acho que não teremos aulas nunca mais. Ainda estou surpreso por ele não ter pedido minha expulsão para Dumbledore.

Estou sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca. Vim para cá sozinho. Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada para Mione e Rony, dizendo que iria devolver um livro de feitiços extraordinários, que havia pego semanas atrás. Não sei como eles acreditaram nesta mentira.

O fato é que ultimamente quero ficar sozinho. Quero e preciso. Geralmente, ou estou aéreo e com o pensamento longe, ou com uma tristeza estampada em minha cara. Preciso ficar sozinho, pois não quero que meus amigos desconfiem que há algo de errado comigo. Não quero que eles se preocupem. Talvez, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu acabe contando para eles o que está acontecendo. Eles são meus melhores amigos, as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, e nunca escondi nada deles. Mas, no momento, minha única vontade é a de ficar só.

Ontem Rony me perguntou porque eu faltei todas as aulas de poções da semana. Seu tom era desconfiado. Mione também comentou ter notado minha ausência nas aulas, e me perguntou porque eu não estava tendo aulas de oclumência. Respondi que havia discutido com Snape, e que não estava a fim de aturá-lo. Acho que não convenci nenhum dos dois.

Hoje, no café da manhã, me peguei olhando para Snape, enquanto ele bebia suco de abóbora. Ele estava bastante pálido, e não o vi comendo coisa alguma. Acho que ele está doente. Quando percebi que ele ia olhar em minha direção, disfarcei, virando minha cabeça rapidamente para o outro lado. Foi aí que me deparei com Mione me encarando séria. Tenho certeza que ela percebeu algo.

Já é tarde, e a biblioteca está quase vazia. Minhas anotações e deveres estão espalhados pela mesa. Eu deveria estar estudando, mas não consigo me concentrar em nada. Entre esses papéis, pego um que acabei de rabiscar, e o leio: besteiras e frases sem sentido. Mas no canto da folha, algo me chama a atenção. Eu desenhei um coração, e dentro escrevi SS e HP. Sinto-me corar por ter desenhado tamanha criancice, e destruo o pergaminho com um feitiço.

Tenho vontade de ir lá agora, em sua sala particular, e pedir desculpas por tudo o que falei. Mas do que adiantaria? Para ele eu não passo de um garoto insuportável, que ele detesta. Queria poder mostrar a ele que eu não sou assim. Que eu já sou um homem, e que se eu tivesse a chance, eu o faria muito feliz. Reúno minhas coisas, e levanto-me. Já é tarde. A biblioteca está fechando. A ideia de ir falar com ele ainda me assola, mas decido ir para a torre da Grifinória.

Não sei se consigo aguentar outra briga com ele. Não sei se consigo mais vê-lo olhar para mim, e só encontrar ódio dentro dos seus olhos. Quando entro no salão comunal, percebo que o mesmo encontra-se vazio e silencioso. Sinto uma preguiça sobrenatural de subir as escadas para o dormitório. Sento-me em um dos sofás. O fogo da lareira está quase apagando, e eu estou com frio. O inverno deste ano está devastador. Me ajeito melhor no sofá, deitando nele, e até me lembro de conjurar um cobertor, mas decido não me mover mais um milímetro. Só quero dormir. Fico olhando para as últimas fagulhas da lareira. Quero dormir um sono sem sonhos, e, se possível, nunca mais acordar.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Estou sentindo a falta dele. Faz uma semana que quase não o vejo. Às vezes, nas refeições, o vejo de relance. Ele se senta nas últimas cadeiras da mesa da Grifinória, quase escondido entre os amigos, e é impossível observá-lo. Ele faltou todas as minhas aulas também. Ele quer ficar longe de mim, e isso está me deixando cada vez mais melancólico.

Merlim! Até nisso eu o prejudico. Eu não presto! Ele quer ser auror, não pode ficar faltando aulas deste jeito. Sei que ele deve estar me odiando ainda mais, depois de nossa discussão, mas ele não pode ficar faltando aulas assim. Estou pensando seriamente em conversar com Dumbledore sobre isto. Vou falar que discutimos, e que agora ele está sendo prejudicado por não ir às aulas. Afinal, o que o garoto pretende? Repetir de ano? Desistir do sonho de ser auror? Dumbledore precisa saber o que está acontecendo. O velho saberá o que fazer. Se o diretor vai obrigá-lo a retornar às minhas aulas, ou vai achar alguém que o ensine poções e oclumência, eu não sei. Mas preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não suporto a ideia de atrapalhar seu futuro. Amanhã falarei com Alvo. Ele também não tem ido com muita frequência ao salão principal, durante as refeições. Mais uma coisa para falar com Alvo. O menino vai ficar doente se continuar sem se alimentar direito. Na última vez que o vi, ele parecia bastante frágil.

Sirvo-me de mais uma dose de Whisky. Tenho bebido muito. A verdade é que desde a noite em que brigamos, eu fico como estou agora, sentado em minha poltrona, bebendo até me sentir zonzo, e perder os sentidos. Fico pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, e em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Penso nele. Penso nele, e sinto saudades. Saudade de ficar perto dele, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca vai ser meu.

Já bebi meia garrafa de whisky, e sinto todos os sinais de embriaguez. Tem sido assim todos os dias. Não como bem, não durmo bem, e bebo. Bebo bastante. Acho que bebendo, eu sinto uma dor menor no meu peito. Já estou bêbado. Se ele aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu faria uma besteira.

Viro mais um copo, e jogo minha cabeça para trás, encostando-a na poltrona. Tudo começa a girar. Já conheço esses sintomas, cheguei ao meu limite, mas não me importo. Hoje eu quero esquecer tudo. Encho mais um copo. Minha falta de coordenação motora me faz derramar quase metade. Tomo seu conteúdo de uma vez, e levanto-me da poltrona. A garrafa está vazia.

Ando cambaleante até o armário, e pego outra garrafa. Nunca bebi tanto assim. Abro-a de mal jeito, e vou até minha cama, bebendo a maior quantidade de bebida que consigo, diretamente do gargalo. Tudo está girando. Levando a cabeça e abro meus braços.

\- Harry Potter, olha no que você me transformou! -

Cambaleio, e dando um ultimo gole na garrafa, tropeço na cama, caindo nela. Tomara que eu não acorde nunca mais.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Acordo cedo, e me dou conta de que realmente dormi no sofá da sala comunal. Subo rapidamente para o dormitório. Não quero que alguém perceba que dormi fora do quarto, e me encha de perguntas. Terei uma porrada de aulas hoje, e preciso me organizar.

Ao entrar no dormitório, vejo que Rony já está acordado, e, antes que eu precise encontrar uma boa desculpa para não ter dormido em minha cama, percebo que ele sequer notou minha presença. Ele parece desesperado à procura de algo.

\- Oi! – Falo me espreguiçando.

\- Oi! - Rony responde exasperado, sem nem me olhar, ainda procurando algo pelo quarto, já bastante bagunçado por ele.

\- É.. Rony... Qual foi? -

\- Eu... - Rony acabara de derrubar vários papéis, e ao se abaixar para pegá-los, bateu numa mesinha, fazendo todos os seus livros despencarem da mesma. Quero rir da cena, mas acho que ele me mataria.

\- DROGA! - Ele praqueja nervoso, antes de continuar falando. - Eu não acho o trabalho do Snape! –

\- Trabalho? Que trabalho? – Me sento ao seu lado, sério. Sinto um frio na barriga ao ouvir seu nome.

\- O TRABALHO! – Rony quase gritou, enquanto procurava embaixo de sua cama.

\- Que trabalho? - Repito tenso.

\- O trabalho de milhões de páginas, que o Seboso passou, sobre poções antigas do Egito. É para hoje. E EU PERDI! – Rony está exaltado.

\- Obviamente você não saberia, né, Harry? Você nem mesmo deve saber mais o que é uma aula de poções. –

Eu sei que Rony se refere ao fato de eu ter faltado todas as aulas de poções da última semana.

\- Tenho meus motivos – Murmuro, sentando-me na beira da minha cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Além das faltas, agora irei ganhar um zero em poções. Ótimo!

\- Olha, Harry... Sinceramente.. Você vai se prejudicar seriamente, se continuar faltando as aulas do Morcegão. Quero dizer... Todos nós odiamos o Snape, mas daí a faltar todas as aulas de poções, fazendo greve, e... –

\- O assunto é mais complicado... – Interrompo Rony, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Uma mania que passei a ter quando estou nervoso. Esmurro a cama. - Ótimo! Mais um zero na minha coleção de poções! -

\- Dois! – Rony geme infeliz, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Eu, definitivamente, perdi o meu trabalho.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Que dia infernal! Acabo de dispensar minha turma de pivetes insuportáveis do 3º ano. Continuo sentado na cadeira do meu birô, mesmo com a sala de aula já vazia. Todos devem estar no salão principal almoçando, mas eu não sinto a mínima fome. Meu dia não poderia estar pior.

Para começar, mal dormi à noite. Após beber mais de uma garrafa de whisky, quando consegui fechar os olhos, este pequeno cochilo fez com que eu me atrasasse, ao ponto de perder o café da manhã, e alguns minutos da minha primeira aula. Na verdade, não senti falta do café da manhã, pois estava terrivelmente enjoado e de ressaca. Meu estoque de poções anti-ressaca acabou, e eu acordei nauseado ao ponto de vomitar meu próprio estômago, caso ingerisse qualquer coisa. Resultado de ficar a madrugada inteira bebendo como um alcoólatra patético. Contudo, eu gostaria de ter ido ao café da manhã para vê-lo.

Abaixo minha cabeça, descansando-a entre meus braços, na mesa, e sinto uma fisgada insuportável. Mil pontadas parecem esmagar meu cérebro. MALDITA RESSACA!

Para completar minha manhã demoníaca, minha segunda aula havia sido com o 7º ano, apenas para eu constatar que, mais uma vez, Potter faltou. Ainda procurei perto do Weasley, e da sabe-tudo da Granger, mas eles pareciam não saber de nada. Isto não pode continuar. Terei que tomar uma atitude até o fim do dia. Ele tem me evitado. É por minha causa que seus estudos estão sendo afetados. Tenho vontade de ir ao salão principal neste exato momento, para falar com Alvo, e também para ver se Potter está comendo. Mas meu enjoo só piora. Levanto a cabeça, e sinto uma nova vertigem. Essa dor de cabeça vai me matar, preciso de uma poção urgentemente. Olho para o relógio. Vou esperar o almoço acabar, e então irei na sala de Alvo.

Sinto mais uma pontada agonizante na cabeça, e a abaixo novamente. Meu dia está, definitivamente, infernal.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Era fim de tarde, e eu havia acabado de terminar o treino de quadribol com o time da Grifinória. Foi um treino exaustivo. Estamos perto do jogo contra a Corvinal, e precisamos ganhar de todo o jeito, para passar para a próxima fase.

Estava me encaminhando para o vestiário com Rony, quando uma coruja exótica parou à minha frente. Seus olhos eram profundamente cinzas, e sua penugem tinha tons de ruivo. Majestosa, e de uma beleza enfeitiçante, ela foi em minha direção, e depositou uma pequena carta em minhas mãos. Quando eu ia alisar a penugem da ave, a mesma virou-se pomposamente, e partiu voando para longe.

\- De quem se trata? - Perguntou Rony, já curioso.

\- Não faço ideia. Nunca vi essa coruja. – Respondi sinceramente, já abrindo a carta, que estava enrolada em um fino cordão dourado e vermelho.

 _Harry,_

 _Preciso que venha ao meu escritório imediatamente. Preciso lhe falar. Assuntos urgentes!_

 _Agradeço a consideração,_

 _Alvo Dumbledore._

\- Dumbledore! – Digo por fim, dobrando a carta, e colocando-a dentro da minha capa de quadribol. – Quer me ver agora. Acho que é urgente. –

Rony me olha intrigado, antes de falar:

\- Bom, vai lá, então. Nos vemos no jantar! – Vejo ele se despedir de mim, já entrando no vestiário.

Lamentei não poder acompanhá-lo. Eu estou realmente cansado. O treino foi intenso, e tudo o que eu mais queria era tomar um banho relaxante, e descansar o resto do dia.

Agora estou aqui, atravessando o castelo, para me encontrar com Dumbledore. Enquanto me dirijo à sala do diretor, penso na carta em meu bolso, e não consigo evitar de ficar preocupado. Algo aconteceu, com certeza. Depois que Voldemort morreu, Dumbledore nunca mais me chamou ao seu escritório.

Rapidamente chego na sala da direção, e, respirando fundo, digo a senha que tantas vezes usei na época da guerra:

\- Gotas de limao! –

A gárgula que protege a entrada da sala, começa a se mover de lugar, dando passagem para que eu entre. Após o ritual da gárgula, me vejo dentro do exótico escritório de Dumbledore, que se encontra confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona. Ao me aproximar um pouco, vejo que ele está lendo uma revista bruxa de fofocas. Sua aparência é bastante relaxada, e ele parece rir de algo.

Me aproximo, passando ao lado do chapéu seletor, que bufa para mim.

\- Harry! – Dumbledore parece animado. – Como vai? Biscoitos? – Me oferece, já colocando um inteiro na boca.

\- Hum... Obrigado, professor. Mas estou sem fome. –

\- Que pena! Estes são maravilhosos! – Dumbledore pega mais alguns.

\- Chá? Água? Suco de abóbora? - Nego com a cabeça.

\- AH! Sente-se, Harry! – Só agora ele parece ter notado o quanto eu estou nervoso e deslocado, em pé, de frente à sua poltrona.

Sento-me na poltrona ao lado, e não consigo deixar de observar a capa da revista que Dumbledore lia. Sorrio. Nunca imaginei que o diretor leria o tipo de revista que fala de bruxos famosos, e de todas as fofocas do mundo mágico. Mas ele parece bem descontraído, enquanto lê coisas como quem havia se casado com quem, qual bruxo famoso havia se separado, quem estava esperando um filho, e coisas do gênero.

Ao notar minha cara de interrogação, ele me olha divertido, antes de falar:

\- Ah, meu caro... Você não viu? - E me mostra uma capa, onde um Dumbledore sorridente passeia numa praia exótica, de águas extremamente azuis, com vestes de banho floridas cor lilás, acompanhado de uma senhora. Em letras garrafais a manchete diz: Dumbledore está apaixonado!

Tive que prender o riso.

\- Parece que alguém andou me vigiando. Nada que eu não esperasse, Harry. Afinal, não acredito que seja possível se manter em silêncio por muito tempo, quando estamos apaixonados. Não acha? –

O olhar penetrante, sob os oclinhos de meia lua, enquanto fala isso, me deixa tenso. Por um momento, acho que ele sabe sobre o meu amor secreto. Continuo calado.

\- Mas, Harry... - Dumbledore continua, quebrando o silêncio. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo. –

\- Professor... - Não consigo mais me conter. - Há algum problema? Algo a ver com Voldemort? – Eu realmente estou tenso. Dumbledore sorri.

\- Não, meu garoto. Denfinitivamente, não. O que tenho para lhe falar é algo sobre você. -

Continuo confuso, então Dumbledore volta a falar:

\- Lhe chamei aqui, Harry, para conversarmos sobre as suas constantes faltas nas aulas de poções e oclumência. –

Ele me observa enquanto fala, e eu me sinto completamente exposto, apenas com o seu olhar.

Devo ter empalidecido. Não havia sequer passado pela minha cabeça, que este seria o assunto a ser tratado nesta conversa. Na verdade, sequer imaginei que Dumbledore pudesse saber das minhas faltas. Isso é um assunto sempre resolvido entre professor e aluno, não é assunto para envolver o diretor de Hogwarts. E como o professor, no caso, Snape, não havia falado comigo, nem me mandado qualquer coruja com alguma advertência, achei que estávamos acertados desta forma: eu faltaria todas as suas aulas, e, em contrapartida, ele me reprovaria por falta no fim do ano. Sabia que isto tiraria de vez a possibilidade de realizar meu sonho de ser auror. Mas nas atuais circunstâncias, eu havia feito minha escolha. Eu preferia não passar na prova de auror, do que conviver com Snape até me formar. Ele não havia se manifestado contra minhas faltas, então achei que havíamos firmado um acordo mútuo e silencioso sobre tudo.

Dumbledore torna a falar:

\- Harry, Harry... Você não pode ficar faltando aulas desse jeito. Gostaria que me explicasse o que está acontecendo, pois não é permitido a um aluno faltar aulas de sua grade, a seu próprio dispor. –

\- Não tenho me sentido bem, professor – Falo a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça. Que argumento imbecil!

\- Apenas nas aulas de poções e oclumência, Harry? – Dumbledore me analisa a cada palavra. Seu olhar extremamente azul é tão profundo, que tenho que desviar nosso contato visual.

\- Bom... - Eu estou gaguejando? Não conseguiria mentir para Dumbledore.

\- Eu já sei da sua discussão com o professor Snape, Harry. - Ele parece compreensível ao falar.

\- Sei que foi uma briga séria, e entendo que você queira se afastar... Mas você realmente terá que voltar com as suas aulas. Não é um pedido, são ordens expressas do comitê bruxo estudantil. Você não poderá terminar seu sétimo ano sem as aulas de poções. Além disso, para ser auror, você precisa de oclumência também. -

\- Professor... Me desculpe... Mas se o senhor tivesse visto a briga... Quero dizer... O Snape sempre me odiou... Não estou me vitimizando. Sei que também falei muitas coisas nessa discussão, coisas desrespeitosas, que, como aluno, não poderia ter dito, devido a uma hierarquia que tenho que respeitar. Mas... –

Paro um pouco, e respiro fundo. Cada palavra sobre esse assunto me deixa triste. Quando me recomponho, eu continuo:

– O Snape não ajuda, ele sempre me odiou, isso nunca foi segredo para ninguém. E, ultimamente, nossa relação está insustentável. -

Dumbledore sorri.

\- Harry... O professor Snape não lhe odeia. E acho que nunca odiou. Severus é capaz de mascarar e esconder seus sentimentos tão bem, como quase ninguém. Não é a toa que conseguiu enganar até mesmo Voldemort, um dos bruxos mais poderosos e legitimentes que já existiu. Mas... Creio que se você der uma oportunidade... Um dia você poderá se surpreender com os sentimentos de Severus, e descobrirá que ele não o odeia, e tantas outras coisas que Severus sente, mas não consegue demonstrar. –

Olho confuso para Dumbledore. Me sinto incapaz de entender as entrelinhas do que ele fala. Nada do que ele diz faz sentido para mim.

\- Sei que no momento as coisas parecem difíceis, quase impossíveis, e que voltar a ter aulas com ele é a ultima coisa que você quer. Mas, é imprescindível que você retorne às aulas imediatamente. E devo acrescentar que foi o seu próprio professor que, preocupado com você e suas faltas, veio até mim, e pediu para que eu insistisse neste assunto. Não preciso dizer o quanto isso deve ter sido difícil para alguém orgulhoso como ele. Além do mais, não posso imaginar alguém mais apto que Severus para lhe lecionar. –

\- Eu nunca duvidei da capacidade dele – Falo me defendendo. – Se eu não frequento mais as aulas dele, é por todas as injustiças e imparcialidade, como também todo o ódio, que ele sente por mim. Eu estou cansado, professor. –

\- Harry... – Dumbledore me analisa de uma maneira tão penetrante, que eu posso sentir ele lendo minha alma. – Severus não lhe odeia. Sabemos que no passado, ele teve sérios problemas com o seu pai, e isso pode ter o influenciado à respeito de suas primeiras conclusões sobre você. Mas, hoje, posso afirmar com toda a certeza, que ele não o odeia. Na verdade, os sentimentos do professor Snape são muito diferentes disso. Às vezes, mascaramos o ódio, para que ele se camufle, e não revele outros sentimentos. –

Dumbledore se cala de repente. Mas eu quero que ele continue, quero que ele fale tudo o que sabe, ou me explique o que ele está querendo dizer.

\- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Me empertigo na cadeira, sem disfarçar meu interesse. Acho que meu tom de voz chega a ser... Esperançoso.

Mas Dumbledore apenas enfia dois biscoitos em sua boca, dando de ombros, para depois falar:

\- Estes biscoitos estão realmente maravilhosos! Tem certeza que não quer nenhum? - Faço que não com a cabeça.

O silenciou paira na sala por alguns segundos, antes que ele continue:

\- E então? –

\- E então o quê, professor? -

\- Posso contar com o fato de que, amanhã mesmo, você retornará a todas as suas aulas? -

\- Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza de que o Snape também quer que eu retorne com as aulas? Sou eu quem preciso dele, e não o contrário. Na verdade, ele me presta um favor, ao me dar aulas de oclumência. Como tem certeza que ele vai aceitar continuar com isso, depois dessa confusão toda? Tenho certeza que ele também não quer me ver nunca mais. –

\- Harry, como já lhe disse, foi o professor Snape em pessoa, quem veio até mim para que eu resolvesse este problema. Ele está lhe esperando, já para a sua aula de oclumencia de amanhã, no mesmo horário de sempre. –

\- Amanhã? Já? - Meu coração acelera.

\- Sim, Harry. E espero sinceramente que você não me decepcione, e compareça. -

\- Eu... Está bem... Eu vou... Mas se o Snape me expulsar da sala dele, com milhões de azarações, o Sr. verá que eu estava certo. -

\- _Professor_ Snape, Harry. _Professor_ Snape. - E falando isso, Dumbledore me sorri. - Sabia que você tomaria a decisão correta, Harry. -

– Bom, professor, obrigado pela preocupação. - Me levanto meio sem jeito, e faço um sinal de despedida. Quando dou as costas, já me dirigindo à saída, ouço:

\- Harry! -

Viro-me, curioso, e fito Dumbledore.

\- Coma. Você está mais magro. -

Penso em responder algo, mas apenas faço um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, para depois desaparecer da sala. É verdade, eu quase não estou comendo ultimamente. Sei que estou com uma aparência horrível.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Já é noite, e eu finalmente estou livre de todas as aulas. Após uma manhã infernal, procurei Dumbledore, e contei o que estava acontecendo entre mim e o Potter. Foi uma conversa difícil, cheia de olhares enigmáticos da parte daquele velho, o que me deixou tenso, e piorou ainda mais o meu mal humor. Dumbledore abusou de respostas subliminares, e frases cheias de significados dúbios. Ele parecia saber de todos os meus sentimentos. Saí de lá estressado, e ainda tive o resto do dia de aulas, para completar o meu dia macabro.

Estou indo para o salão principal jantar. O castelo está vazio, todos já devem estar jantando. Quando começo a saborear o primeiro instante de paz neste dia diabólico, avisto o idiota do Heydrich no fim de um corredor. Não acredito em coincidências, sei muito bem que o imbecil deve estar esperando por mim.

Desde o começo do ano, minha vida virou um inferno por conta de Milosevc Heydrich. Com a morte de Trelawney na guerra, a escola teve que contratar um novo professor de adivinhação. Um campo escasso de bons profissionais, devido a grande quantidade de charlatões. Isso fez com que Dumbledore não tivesse muitas opções de escolhas no processo de seleção, e acabasse contratando o estúpido do Heydrich. Um bruxo russo, que há mais de 10 anos vive na Inglaterra, e é especialista na área da adivinhação. Heydrich tem 35 anos, cabelos castanhos, e olhos azuis claros e extremamente frios. É branco, quase pálido, e tem praticamente a minha altura e porte. Eu devo admitir, ele é bonito. Bonito, porém um idiota. O tipo de pessoa asquerosa, mesquinha, e sem nenhum valor. Insuportável de se conversar por mais de 5 minutos, cheio de afetações no modo de falar e gesticular, por jurar impor mais verdade na sua arte de adivinhar, se falar de maneira caricata. Um homem tolo, chato, puxa saco, e que há dois meses me persegue, para que tenhamos algum envolvimento amoroso.

O idiota se declarou para mim semanas atrás. Desde então, ele me persegue entre as aulas, com presentes idiotas, convites para noites de vinho, e conversas estúpidas sobre termos que ficar juntos, porque é o nosso destino, porque ele viu isso, através do seu dom adivinhatório.

Quando noto que ele está acenando para mim, me vejo desejando que Hogwarts permitisse aparatação em seus domínios, para que eu pudesse sumir neste exato momento.

\- Severus! Que bom encontrá-lo! – Heydrich me sorri de forma afetada, enquanto se aproxima.

Olho ao redor. Não há mais ninguém no corredor, todos devem estar no jantar. Merda! Gostaria de ter alguma distração, para usar como desculpa, e fugir dali, mas parece que o castelo todo já se direcionou para o salão principal.

\- Heydrich! Estou atrasado para o jantar. E não estou nos meus melhores dias. Nos falamos depois. - Tenho plena consciência de que o gelo no meu tom é mortal.

\- Severus! – Ele diz, se aproximando tanto de mim, que posso ouvir sua respiração e sentir seu hálito. É doce e mentolado. É bom. E eu não entendo porque, mesmo assim, isso me enoja tanto. Tento me afastar, dando um passo para trás, mas percebo que atrás já é a parede. O imbecil continua:

\- Severus... Meu querido Severus... Pare de fugir de mim, pare de fugir de nós. - Ele faz menção de tocar meu rosto.

\- Heydrich... - Meu olhar com certeza é assassino. – Saia da minha frente. Agora! - Minha voz é baixa, quase um sussurro, porém mais letal do que qualquer grito que eu poderia dar. Meu tom é o do comensal que ainda existe dentro de mim. Heydrich não parece se intimidar. Ele é louco.

\- Sabe, Severus... Esse seu jeito difícil só me excita mais... - Ele se aproxima ainda mais, mesmo que isto parecesse impossível, e passa os dedos por uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Perco o resto da paciência que ainda tinha. Este homem só pode ter enlouquecido. Quero matá-lo, mas me limito a segurá-lo pela gola de suas vestes.

\- Heydrich... - Minha respiração está entrecortada, e falo pausadamente. Estou tentando me controlar para não amaldiçoá-lo.

\- Você não me conhece. Não chegue perto de mim. Nunca mais. - Eu falo entre dentes, meu ódio crescendo a cada palavra. Tenho dificuldade em respirar, de tanta ira que sinto por seu atrevimento. - Não há nenhuma chance de que eu queira... -

Sou interrompido, aliás, sou surpreendido por um beijo. Heydrich avança contra mim, me segurando por trás de minha nuca, e me beija. Ele me puxa para si, e, pego de surpresa, eu demoro alguns segundos para tentar qualquer reação. Não consigo acreditar na audácia deste canalha, não consigo acreditar que ele sequer cogitou que poderia me beijar. Eu irei matá-lo, eu irei matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Saí do escritório de Dumbledore bem mais leve. Pela primeira vez, em mais de uma semana, eu estou feliz. Não apenas porque eu voltarei a ter aulas com Snape, mas porque ele também quer isso. As palavras de Dumbledore ecoam dentro de mim.

"Foi o próprio Professor Snape quem veio me falar da briga de vocês. Ele está preocupado, e quer que você retorne as aulas amanhã".

Ando pelos corredores distraído. Até posso jurar que a minha barriga está roncando. Estou com fome. Não lembro a última vez em que eu comi uma refeição decente e completa. Já está na hora do jantar, e eu me dirijo ao salão principal. Parece que estou sonhando.

De repente, no entanto, quando dobro em um corredor, meu sonho se torna um pesadelo. Eu estaco. Não acredito muito no que estou vendo. Minha mente anda me pregando tantas peças ultimamente, que a imagem à minha frente deve ser apenas mais uma.

Snape e o professor Heydrich estão se beijando. Paro um segundo, e observo a cena. Não estou imaginando nada. Isto é real. Sinto uma dor surgir em meu peito. Sinto como se alguém tivesse me batido com força na boca do estômago. E, céus, como dói. Olho com dor para eles, meu coração se despedaçando em mil pedaços, diante do que vejo. Diante deste beijo, vejo todas as minhas esperanças serem destruídas.

Que esperanças? Sou tão carente pelo amor de Snape, que qualquer migalha que ele me ofereça, me faz confundir tudo. O que eu achava? Que ele me amava, só porque falou com Dumbledore sobre as minhas faltas?

O beijo deles é tão intenso, que eles nem me notam. Enquanto meu coração começa a sangrar, viro-me de costas, e volto andando em passos apressados, para o corredor que eu acabara de cruzar. Após sair desse corredor, começo a correr. Algumas lágrimas já caem dos meus olhos, enquanto eu tento, sem sucesso, apagar da minha mente a cena que eu acabei de ver.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Demorei alguns segundos para reagir. Fiquei tão incrédulo diante da audácia de Heydrich, que demorei a aceitar que ele tinha mesmo me beijado. Assim que saio do choque inicial, reúno toda a minha ira. Nunca me senti assim. Nem diante das missões mais desprezíveis como comensal da morte.

Empurro Heydrich contra a outra parede, já com a varinha em punhos, apontada diretamente para seu pescoço. O empurrei com tanta força, que quando ouvi o estalo de seu corpo batendo contra a parede, juntamente com seu grito de dor, não tive dúvidas: ele quebrou algumas costelas.

\- Você enlouqueceu, Heydrich? - Não dou nenhuma atenção aos seus gemidos de dor. Quero matá-lo. Deveria matá-lo. Por um segundo, a única coisa que consigo pensar é em acabar com a vida dele. Contudo, ao pensar friamente, minha mente calculista de comensal resolve poupar a vida deste imbecil. Não quero trazer um escândalo para Dumbledore, de que um dos seus professores foi morto dentro do castelo, por outro professor.

\- Nunca, nunca, nunca mais faça isso, você entendeu? Da próxima vez em que você pensar em fazer algo assim, eu mostrarei porque carrego esta marca negra em meu braço. - Falo rangendo os dentes, está difícil controlar a minha raiva.

\- Sei feitiços das trevas o suficiente para fazer você implorar que eu lhe mate com vários cruciatus. - Meu olhar é de puro asco, o dele é de pavor.

\- Você me entendeu? - Eu o sacudo com uma força capaz de quebrá-lo ao meio. Ele geme de dor, implorando para que eu pare. Minha vontade de matá-lo ainda é grande, mas já consigo olhar seu semblante asqueroso, sem ter medo do que eu posso fazer com ele.

O olhar assustado de Heydrich é o suficiente para que eu tenha certeza de que ele entendeu o recado. Solto-o abruptamente, deixando que ele respire, ofegante. Enquanto me viro rumo ao salão principal, ouço o barulho do seu corpo caindo no chão.

Perdi a fome completamente. Faz tempo que não tenho um dia tão satânico. Mas, ao lembrar que Potter deve estar no salão principal, algo, inconscientemente, se aquece dentro de mim. E, assim, rumo para lá.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Snape e Heydrich... Minha cabeça não para de rodar. Por mais que meu amor por Snape seja platônico, por mais que eu não tenha nenhum envolvimento com ele, eu não estava preparado para saber que ele tinha outra pessoa em sua vida. Não apenas saber, mas ver. Não me lembro de ter sentido uma dor tão forte. Então é assim que as pessoas que sofrem por amor se sentem? Como se milhões de facas estivessem rasgando o seu peito? Como se alguém tivesse dado um soco muito forte na boca de seu estômago? Como se a gente não fosse mais capaz de respirar?

Só percebi que estava chorando, quando ouvi meus próprios soluços, já sentado em frente ao lago. O céu está limpo e escuro, é dia de lua nova. Vim para cá no impulso. Saí correndo daquele corredor, com a cena do beijo deles rondando a minha mente. E mesmo aqui, muito longe de onde eles estão, toda vez que baixo a cabeça sob meus joelhos abraçados, eu revejo aquele maldito beijo. A forma apaixonada com que Heydrich beijava Snape, a forma entregue que Snape correspondia. Eles estão apaixonados, eles estão juntos. Estão tão apaixonados, ao ponto de não conseguirem se controlar, e ficarem se agarrando escondidos no meio do castelo, enquanto todos estão jantando. Talvez eles estejam juntos há tempos. Sinto raiva ao pensar nisso. Sinto-me um pouco traído por não ter sabido disso antes.

Continuo revendo aquela cena a todo instante, meu estômago se embrulha mais, meus olhos marejam, e uma angústia inexplicável toma conta de mim. Sinto-me como se eu não pudesse ser feliz nunca mais. Quem eu amo, ama outra pessoa.

Não sei há quanto tempo eu estou aqui. Por um segundo, penso em Mione e Rony. Eles devem estar preocupados. Me despedi de Rony no treino de quadribol, e não apareci mais. Solto um suspiro de frustração. Não quero ser um fardo depressivo nas mãos dos meus melhores amigos. Eles não merecem. Não depois de tudo que passaram junto a mim. Não agora que eles finalmente estão juntos, e felizes de verdade. Sei que tenho que voltar para o castelo, mas não quero que eles me vejam assim: triste, abatido, e com os olhos vermelhos. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Até que eu me sinta melhor. Eu vou ficar bem. Claro que eu ficarei bem, eu só estou tendo uma péssima noite.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Após o jantar, saí decepcionado do salão principal. Potter não estava lá. Isso me deixou ainda mais irritado. Estou tão amargurado, que poderia passar o resto da noite bebendo em meus aposentos, como venho fazendo há dias, mas hoje estou responsável pelas rondas noturnas do castelo. INFERNO! Sinto pena do aluno que hoje estiver fora da cama.

Já é tarde da noite, e ando pelo castelo vazio. Estou perto das masmorras, quando vejo uma sombra no fundo do corredor. Me aproximo, e vejo que é uma aluna. Já iria tirar 100 pontos de sua casa, quando reconheço que é a Granger. Como monitora chefe, ela pode andar à noite pelo castelo. De qualquer forma, resolvo falar com a menina.

\- Granger, por que você não está fazendo sua ronda perto da torre da Grifinória? De acordo com o combinado, essa é a minha área de ronda esta noite! -

A sabe-tudo parece nervosa e incerta do que falar.

\- É... Desculpe, professor Snape... Mas eu estou procurando um aluno da Grifinória... E... Como não o encontrei nos domínios de nossa torre, resolvi procurar em outros lugares do castelo. -

A garota está aflita, e parece não ter certeza do que deveria falar. O mesmo jeito irritante de sempre. Mas, pelo menos, eu terei algo para me distrair durante a noite. Vou achar o tal pivete grifinório, e tirar centenas de pontos da casa dos leões. Também darei as piores detenções para o insolente.

\- Quem é o aluno, Granger? - A menina exita um pouco, e então responde:

\- É o Harry. - Meu estômago se revira ao ouvir o nome dele. - Eu não o vejo desde hoje à tarde, professor. Estou um pouco preocupada. -

\- Granger, com certeza o Potter deve estar com sua namoradinha cabeça de fogo por aí. De qualquer forma, ficarei de olho para ver se encontro o seu amiguinho. Se ele estiver na minha área, eu irei achá-lo. - A garota balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Me incomodo com a possibilidade dele estar por aí, agindo como todo típico adolescente, gastando os seus hormônios com a Weasley mirim, em alguma sala escura e esquecida do castelo. No entanto, não deixo a Granger perceber minha infelicidade.

\- Professor... Se encontrá-lo... Por favor... Pegue leve com o Harry. Por favor... Ele não está muito bem nos últimos tempos, e... -

\- Granger, não admito que você me dê sugestões sobre a forma com que devo lidar com meus alunos. Se recolha a insignificância de monitora, e suma da minha frente. Agora! - Meu olhar e voz eram gelados. Quanta impertinência!

A menina assentiu, e virou de costas, indo embora. Agora era a minha vez de procurar pelo garoto. Onde ele teria se metido?

* * *

Severus Snape:

Após duas horas, procurando por todos os lugares possíveis do castelo, já estou furioso e preocupado, ao mesmo tempo. Onde Potter se meteu? Já é madrugada. Os únicos lugares que não procurei são nos arredores do castelo. O campo de quadribol, o lago negro, as estufas, e a floresta proibida. Me dirijo à saída principal do castelo, e decido ir primeiro ao campo de quadribol. Não encontro nada ali. É uma noite fria de inverno, e escura. Já temos neve, e me preocupo com o menino. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com ele? A escola é segura, mas e se algum ex-comensal psicótico, em busca de vingança, estiver solto e for à procura do menino? Não, isto já é fantasia da minha mente de espião. Coisas que eu vislumbro em muitos dos meus pesadelos pós guerra.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos mais angustiantes, sigo em direção às margens do lago negro.

* * *

Harry Potter:

Estou distraído, contemplando o lago, e jogando pedrinhas nele, quando ouço passos atrás de mim. Levanto-me rapidamente, pegando minha varinha de forma desajeitada, e virando-me para o local de onde vinha o barulho.

\- Potter? -

Meu coração dispara. Merda! É ele. É a voz dele. Fria e repleta de desprezo, como sempre. Não respondo. Não consigo acreditar na minha sina patética. Estou aqui, chorando que nem uma garotinha, por ter visto ele se beijando com outro professor, e, de repente, a única pessoa do mundo que eu não quero ver, ele, aparece à minha frente. Como se não fosse o bastante, eu ainda vou perder todos os pontos restantes da Grifinória, por estar fora da cama.

A única coisa que consigo fazer, é passar a mão no meu rosto, para enxugá-lo das lágrimas que ainda caem, no momento em que Snape se aproxima.

\- Potter... O que.. O que você está fazendo aqui.? Você está sozinho? - A voz dele é fria, mas não parece tão cruel como deveria estar.

Eu quero que ele vá embora. Quero que ele me deixe só. Me sinto humilhado. Me sinto muito humilhado. Ele pode se agarrar com quem ele quiser, pode namorar quem ele bem entender, mas ele não tem o direito de me ver chorando por causa disso. É humilhante demais. Quero que ele me deixe em paz, e falo isso para ele.

\- Me deixe sozinho. - Eu queria encará-lo e gritar isso, mas minha voz sai baixa, como um sussurro.

Snape se aproxima mais de mim. Eu me distancio. A cada passo que ele dá em minha direção, eu dou um passo para trás. Estou com tanta vergonha. Estou com nojo dele. Toda a cena de Snape e seu namoradinho vem à minha cabeça o tempo todo. Ele não tem o direito de vir aqui, e ainda tripudiar do meu sofrimento.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Meu coração se enche de alívio quando eu encontro um vulto, sentado de costas para uma árvore, no lago negro. Percebo que é Potter, e me aproximo. Falo com o menino. Minha ansiedade à mil, para saber se ele está bem. Quando me aproximo do garoto, no entanto, percebo que ele se afasta, e me pede para deixá-lo sozinho. Não entendo o que está acontecendo.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? - Pergunto confuso. A noite está escura, não existe nenhuma luz no ambiente. É lua nova, e tudo está um breu. Mas pela voz do garoto, eu sei que ele está chorando.

\- Saia de perto de mim. Eu não quero confusão, e eu não quero que você fique perto de mim, não hoje. - A voz do menino saí trêmula e magoada.

Quero chegar perto dele e abraçá-lo. Quero enxugar suas lágrimas. A dor na voz dele me machuca também. E me machuca mais ainda saber que eu não posso fazer nada disso, que tenho que manter a máscara fria e implacável de professor detestável. Contra todos os meus desejos de acalentá-lo, assumo a postura de indiferença que sempre uso com ele. Não existe outra opção para mim.

\- Brigou com a filhote dos Weasleys, Potter? Deixe de ser patético. Vir chorar aqui no lago? Se recomponha e volte para o castelo. Agora! -

\- Cala a boca, cala a merda da boca, Snape! Você não sabe de nada! - Ele fala num fio de voz, mas percebo raiva ali.

A voz do garoto é só ódio. Me assusto com isso. Na maioria das vezes, pelo que percebo dele com outras pessoas, Potter é uma das criaturas mais doces que eu já conheci. Mas hoje ele está com ódio do mundo.

\- Potter, deixe de ser criança. Volte para o castelo agora, antes que eu lhe dê uma detenção até o fim do ano. - Minha voz é fria, mas eu, sinceramente, não sinto a mínima vontade de ser cruel com ele neste momento.

Me sinto infeliz. Com certeza o garoto estava chorando. Ao conjurar um Lumus, vi que ele tinha seus olhos vermelhos, e manchas de lágrimas pelo rosto. Também estava pálido, e trêmulo de frio. Mesmo com um inverno rigoroso, ele deveria estar ali há horas. Tudo por causa daquela Weasley maldita. Com certeza, o casal vinte havia brigado, e o menino estava chorando suas mágoas ali. Fico com ódio. Ciúmes. Sentimentos que eu sinto instantaneamente, ao pensar nele, junto com a ruiva grifinória. Ando em direção ao garoto, decidido a arrastá-lo de lá, se preciso, quando o garoto fala:

\- Não ouse se aproximar de mim. Estou falando sério, Snape. Se precisar, eu uso minha varinha. Mas não chegue perto de mim. Vá embora, e me deixe em paz! - A voz de Potter continua com a mesma raiva, mas também existe muita dor ali. Olho nos seus olhos, e me deparo com uma coisa diferente em seu olhar: ele me olha com nojo.

\- Me azarar, Potter? - Rio dele. Minha varinha também está apontada em sua direção. - Você não tem capacidade para desarmar uma criança, e acha que pode me azarar? Não seja ridículo, garoto! -

Dou mais um passo em sua direção, e ele aponta sua varinha diretamente para mim. - Vá embora, Snape. Eu estou falando sério! - O garoto fala entre dentes. Perco a paciência de vez.

\- Potter, você sabia que ameaçar um professor é motivo de expulsão? Eu juro que só não te expulso, porque sua ameça é tão patética, que não faz o menor sentido expulsá-lo por uma tentativa tão fútil. - Falo isso com um ar superior, que sei que ele odeia. Quando falo assim, ele se sente humilhado.

Já estou perto do menino, e dou mais um passo em sua direção, quando escuto ele gritar:

\- Expelliarmus! -

Bloqueio o feitiço com facilidade, fazendo-o voltar para o garoto. O que acontece a seguir, me pega de surpresa. Com o impacto do feitiço, Potter voa longe e cai dentro da água.

Ao perceber o que acontece, corro em direção à margem do lago. Após algum tempo, noto que Potter não emerge. Alguma coisa aconteceu embaixo da água. Por um segundo, sinto um desespero congelar todos os meus movimentos. Quando consigo me mover, sem pensar no quanto está escuro, ou no quanto a noite está gelada, me jogo nas águas, e mergulho fundo, onde ele sumiu.

O desespero por algo sério ter acontecido com ele grita em meu coração. Pelas minhas contas, já se passaram uns dois minutos desde que ele sumiu. Ele está se afogando. Nado para baixo, cada vez mais fundo. Quando começo a sentir falta de ar, vejo um sereiano. Ele me olha com dignidade, e ilumina o local. Vejo-o apontar para baixo, e percebo o corpo de Potter inerte, no fundo do lago, perto de uma pedra. Nado até lá, e o pego em meus braços. Estou quase sem ar, meu pulmão está doendo, e uma agonia muito grande toma conta de mim. Tenho que chegar na superfície, tenho que salvá-lo, mas já estou sem ar.

Após alguns segundos de desespero, e de quase me afogar, consigo subir à superfície. Estou ofegante e busco todo ar que consigo. Saio do lago, arrastando Potter para a margem das águas. Ele está desmaiado, e há um corte profundo em sua cabeça, que começa em sua nuca, e chega até o topo de sua moleira. O deito na grama. Potter está pálido como um cadáver, seus lábios estão roxos, e sua cabeça está sangrando demais. Me desespero ao perceber que ele não respira, ele engoliu muita água. Sua cabeça não para de sangrar.

Presumo que, com o impacto, ele caiu dentro do lago, e bateu a cabeça em alguma rocha pontiaguda, pois o ferimento é profundo. Um medo assustador de perdê-lo toma conta de mim. Tenho pouco tempo, e não posso me levar por emoções agora. Meu coração bate depressa, mas busco a calma que tantas vezes usei para enganar o Lord das trevas, enquanto ele invadia a minha mente, cheio de perguntas e desconfianças. Naquelas situações, eu tinha que ficar calmo para sobreviver. Agora, tenho que ficar calmo para que Potter sobreviva.

Tentando me acalmar, eu o observo. Ele está em processo de afogamento. Consigo detectar todos os sintomas: há distensão abdominal; sinto seu pulso, ele está em queda de pressão arterial, e sua pulsação é irregular e quase inexistente; ele tem espuma rosada na boca e no nariz, o que indica edema pulmonar; também está em apneia, ele vai ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória a qualquer momento. Percebo também todos os sinais de hipotermia, devido ao tempo na água gelada. Há tremores violentos por todo o seu corpo, sua temperatura corporal é baixa, suas pupilas estão dilatadas, e seus pés e mãos estão gelados. Também há sinais de choque hipovolêmico, devido a grande perda de sangue. Ele está inconsciente, pálido como a morte, não consigo detectar sua respiração, e ele está cianótico: todas as suas extremidades, como orelhas, lábios, e pontas dos dedos, estão roxas.

Eu nunca tive tanto medo em minha vida, mas preciso agir. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Rasgo a capa e a camisa do menino, deixando seu dorso nu. Inclino sua cabeça para trás, e faço com que ele abra a boca. Aproximo meu ouvido de sua boca, rezando para todos os deuses, para que eu escute algum som de sua respiração. Ao mesmo tempo, observo a região de seu tórax. Consigo notar algum movimento ali, ainda que mínimo. Ele ainda está vivo. Está indo embora, mas ainda está vivo. Tenho que desobstruir suas vias respiratórias. Junto minhas mãos em cima de seu peito, e começo a fazer uma massagem cardíaca. No começo, ele não responde. Sinto meus olhos marejarem, mas não posso chorar. Não irei desistir. Coloco mais força nos meus braços, e me empurro contra seu peito, repetidamente, na melhor tentativa de uma manobra de ressuscitação para afogados, que consigo fazer. Após alguns minutos, percebo que ele volta a respirar. Sua respiração é fraca e irregular, mas é um alívio ver que ele não está morto. Noto que ele ainda tem muita água em seu estômago. Começo a fazer respiração boca a boca. Inspiro todo o ar que consigo, até que meus pulmões fiquem cheios, então comprimo minha boca à dele, assoprando com força todo o ar que guardei. Noto um pequeno movimento de elevação em seu tórax. Comprimo minhas mãos em seu abdome, para que ele expire o ar que eu inflei. Repito o processo várias vezes, até que ele cospe bastante água, e volta a respirar sem meu auxílio. Eu acho que estou chorando, pois senti alguma coisa molhar meu rosto. Eu não sabia que era capaz de chorar.

Agora que ele está respirando, preciso cuidar do ferimento da sua cabeça. Faço alguns feitiços para fechá-lo, a fim de tentar estancar o sangue, que não para de jorrar. Consigo parar o sangramento, mas não sei se isso é o suficiente para salvá-lo. Ele continua hipotérmico, e perdeu tanto sangue, que não sei se ainda é possível repô-lo. Ele não para de tremer. Com um cuidado sagrado, o pego em meus braços. Preciso levá-lo à minha sala imediatamente. Preciso das poções que só tenho em meu laboratório. Preciso lutar contra o tempo, e começo a correr, com ele em meus braços. O estado dele é gravíssimo. Preciso reverter sua hipotermia, preciso repor seu sangue. Ele está pálido como um fantasma, e pode ter uma parada cardíaca a qualquer momento.

Já dentro do castelo, continuo correndo em direção às masmorras. De repente, me dou conta de que ele não treme mais. Faz um minuto que Potter está imóvel, como um cadáver. Ele está morrendo. O garoto está indo embora. Aperto seu corpo contra o meu. Não posso perdê-lo. Ele não pode ir embora agora. Ele não pode me deixar. É tudo culpa minha, e não vou aguentar vê-lo partir, por minha causa. Ele não pode partir sem saber o que eu sinto. Não posso deixá-lo ir, sem ter dito a ele que eu o amo, que sem ele eu não sei para onde ir, que sem ele, eu não vejo motivo para ficar aqui. Eu preciso que ele viva, para que eu diga tudo o que eu sinto, para que ele me perdoe, e para que eu também não me sinta morto, mesmo que eu continue vivo.

 _"As lágrimas mais amargas derramadas sobre as sepulturas, são palavras que não foram ditas e ações não tomadas."_

 _(Harriet Beecher Stowe)_

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, pessoal! Então... O que posso dizer? Não sei por onde começar, mas vamos lá... Eu estou muito triste por não ter recebido nenhuma review, e estou realmente me perguntando se vale a pena continuar postando a história... Não quero fazer com que cada capítulo postado se torne uma barganha, onde se eu não tiver reviews, eu não postarei o próximo. Mas eu realmente sou muito insegura, e ando me perguntando se vale a pena colocar a minha história aqui, já que ninguém está lendo, ou gostando. Acabei ficando muito frustrada.

Há dois anos atrás, quando postei o primeiro capítulo, eu tive duas reviews. Vou respondê-las:

 **Ana Scully Rickman:** Meu Deus, Ana! Que honra! Você não tem noção do quanto amo suas fics! Foi uma honra saber que você começou a ler a minha. Se você ainda estiver por aí, peço que me dê uma nova chance, porque dessa vez eu não vou te decepcionar!

 **BelCrispim:** Bel! Morri de rir com sua review! Tudo culpa do Sev mesmo! Esse orgulhoso, injusto e raivoso morcegão! u.u Hahahaha! Ele está bem OCC, porque ele está apaixonado, completamente apaixonado pelo Harry. Eu sempre imaginei o Sev super protetor, e com padrões morais e éticos suficientes, para estar se odiando por ter se apaixonado por um aluno! Hahahaha! Espero que ainda esteja ai! Amei sua review!

MALFEITO FEITO!


	4. Insanidade

**Capítulo 3 - Insanidade:**

 _"Eu estou tão cansado de brigas, eu odeio elas._

 _Vamos, me deixe abraçar você, tocar você, sentir você, sempre!_

 _Beijar você, provar você, a noite inteira, sempre!"_

 _(Always - Blink 182)_

* * *

Severus Snape:

Estou exausto. Completamente exausto. Acabo de falar com Dumbledore sobre tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Acertamos que amanhã, quando acordar, Potter será transferido para a ala hospitalar. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, de que Dumbledore sairia da lareira num rompante, prestes a me matar, em defesa do seu menino de ouro, ele ouviu tudo com calma, e disse que confiava em meus cuidados. Aquele velho cabeça dura disse que era melhor deixarmos Potter continuar dormindo aqui o resto da madrugada, para então o relocarmos na ala hospitalar, amanhã de manhã. Afirmou que não havia necessidade de incomodar Madame Promfrey em plena madrugada, se o menino estava estabilizado. Ou ele não entendeu a gravidade de tudo o que aconteceu com Potter, ou ele confia muito em mim. Acho que, inacreditavelmente, é a segunda opção.

Na verdade, Dumbledore parecia mais preocupado comigo do que com o fato de que Potter quase morreu. Percebi que durante nossa conversa via Flú, enquanto eu contava tudo o que havia acontecido desde o lago, ele me olhava com pena. Ao se despedir, ainda me fez prometer que eu descansaria um pouco. E foi apenas quando Dumbledore se foi, mandando que eu repousasse, que eu percebi o quanto eu estou esgotado.

Me largo na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, e olho para Potter dormindo. Quero levantar e me servir de um copo de whisky, mas não tenho forças para nada. As cenas de tudo o que aconteceu esta noite invadem a minha mente.

Quando finalmente cheguei às masmorras, com Potter inerte em meus braços, corri como um furacão até os meus aposentos. Depositei o menino em minha cama, e corri para a minha estante de poções. No desespero de achar as poções de que precisava, derrubei quase todo o meu estoque. Não sei como não explodi toda a masmorra. Vários vidros se quebraram no chão, e eu cortei uma das minhas mãos, empurrando frascos e cacos de vidros, tentando achar o que eu procurava. Sempre me orgulhei do meu equilíbrio emocional, e da minha organização. Que ironia agonizante. Mal consegui me reconhecer naqueles instantes. Quando achei as poções certas, voltei para a minha cama correndo, com três frascos coloridos em mãos. Ele continuava pálido como a morte, sua respiração quase inexistente.

Sem pensar direito no que eu fazia, tirei as vestes do menino. Ele estava hipotérmico, e precisava ser aquecido. Potter ficou nu na minha frente. No entanto, esta imagem, que tantas vezes fantasiei em minha mente, não causou nenhum efeito em mim. Meu desespero era grande demais, para que eu conseguisse apreciar qualquer sentido malicioso da situação. Com um feitiço, sequei seu corpo, e esquentei magicamente os meus edredons, tornando-os térmicos. Depois, o envolvi nesses lençóis quentes. Isto ajudaria a reverter o seu quadro. Ele continuava respirando com dificuldade.

Me aproximei do rosto do menino, com o primeiro frasco de poção em mãos, e inclinei sua cabeça para que ele a bebesse. Uma poção azulada, que faria com que ele expelisse qualquer resquício de água que estivesse em seus pulmões. Era uma poção para casos de afogamento. A pessoa que a toma, fica com o efeito colateral de uma vontade incontrolável de fazer xixi, pois é assim que a água é expelida do corpo. Mesmo dormindo, consigo fazer Potter beber o suficiente.

Depois da poção A _ntis Submersi_ s, peguei uma poção lilás, e fiz o garoto beber alguns goles. Esta poção, conhecida como a poção _V_ _italis Signa_ _Restituen_ s, é capaz de restaurar os sinais vitais dos doentes mais moribundos, pessoas em estados graves, a beira da morte. Quase que instantaneamente, a cor do rosto de Potter voltou, e seus lábios, antes roxos, voltaram a ficar rosados.

Com um certo alívio no peito, peguei o terceiro frasco, de líquido vermelho escarlate. Essa poção, _Reset Sanguine_ , é revitalizadora, e ajudaria a repor o sangue que ele perdeu, por causa da pancada na pedra. Seu efeito é igual ao que os trouxas chamam de transfusão de sangue. Tentei fazer o menino se sentar para tomá-la. Essa poção tem um gosto terrível, e temi que ele vomitasse. O garoto começou a tomar a poção, e, como previ, mesmo que ainda inconsciente, ele quase vomitou o líquido. Realmente, o gosto dela é nauseante.

O deitei novamente. Vi que alguns lugares do seu corpo tinham algumas escoriações. Fiz um feitiço cicatrizante que sumiu com os arranhados, e com as manchas roxas, em sua pele sensível e pálida. Parei para observá-lo. Fisicamente, ele parecia bem. Ainda tentei acordar o menino, sacudindo seus ombros com uma delicadeza sagrada, mas o menino gemeu e se abraçou. Eu queria que ele acordasse, para ouvir de sua boca que ele estava se sentindo bem. Só assim o meu coração iria se acalmar. Mas refleti que o garoto precisava descansar, e o deixei dormir. Observei que ele continuava se abraçando. Ele estava com frio.

Foi aí, depois de passado todo o meu desespero inicial, que percebi que o menino, mesmo coberto pelos lençóis, ainda estava nu. Na minha pressa de tirar suas roupas molhadas e aquecê-lo nos cobertores, esqueci de conjurar novas roupas para ele. Com um feitiço, vesti o garoto com pijamas também aquecidos. Depois, fui até a lareira do quarto, e a acendi. O garoto precisava se manter quente. Voltei para a cama e conjurei um cobertor mais grosso. Cobri Potter até o pescoço, sentindo-o suspirar confortavelmente. Ele não queria acordar, mas respirei aliviado, sabendo que o menino estava bem. Um pouco mais tarde ele acordaria, provavelmente pela vontade incontrolável de fazer xixi, devido a poção anti afogamento que eu lhe dera.

Após ver que Potter estava a salvo, procurei Dumbledore via Flú, e contei tudo o que aconteceu esta noite.

Agora estou aqui, sentado em minha poltrona, observando o grifinório dormir. Me sinto exausto, física e psiquicamente. Deslizo pela poltrona, enquanto fito o menino. Estou acabado, mas não tenho sono. A adrenalina da noite ainda corre em meu sangue. Até poderia dormir, mas não posso. Não conseguirei dormir, enquanto não vê-lo acordado.

Depois de todo esse susto, enquanto observo o menino dormir inocentemente, percebo o quanto é errado que ele esteja aqui em meu quarto, dormindo em minha cama, ao invés de estar na ala hospitalar. Maldito Dumbledore! No desespero de salvar o menino, com medo de que Papoula não tivesse todas as poções necessárias, não pensei um segundo, e o levei para o lugar que achava ser o melhor para salvá-lo. Mas, agora, com Harry dormindo tão serenamente em minha cama, como se não estivesse doente, como se apenas tivesse passado a noite comigo, vejo como tudo isso é bastante impróprio. Talvez não o fosse com qualquer outro aluno, mas, ter Potter em minha cama, sendo apaixonado por ele do jeito que eu sou, me parece errado de qualquer forma, sob qualquer circunstância. A simples presença dele, tão entregue e vulnerável, dormindo em meus lençóis, me tira qualquer pensamento coerente. Antes de amanhecer, eu estarei louco.

Tento afastar esses pensamentos infames, e passo a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. A adrenalina ainda não deixou meu corpo por inteiro. Estive muito perto de perdê-lo. E tudo seria minha culpa. Que coisa imatura e desarrazoada. Rebater um feitiço dele, sem perceber que o menino, de tanto andar para trás, já estava na margem do lado negro. Céus. Ele poderia ter morrido. Este pensamento não para de assolar a minha mente, e me assusta. Céus, como me assusta. Uma angústia tão grande toma conta de mim. Esse sentimento que tomou meu coração desde que ele caiu naquele lago. Agi de forma mecânica para salvá-lo, mas, só agora, com ele descansando, eu me dou o direito de ser humano. Sim, Severus Snape é humano. Foi depois de Harry Potter que passei a ter o direito de ostentar este título.

Olho novamente para a cama. Ele respira suavemente. Potter precisará ficar em observação na ala hospitalar, talvez por uns três dias ou mais. Sua recuperação completa demandará alguns dias. Mas ele ficará bem. Sinto um forte sentimento de alívio.

Começo a sentir sono, meus olhos estão pesados, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de dormir. Preciso velar seu sono até que ele acorde. Não posso dormir, pois o menino ainda está em situação de risco e atenção.

Olho novamente para ele. Constato que mesmo que ele estivesse bem, eu não dormiria. Velar o sono dele é um presente, uma visão divina. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida assim, vendo-o dormir. Dentro de mim surge uma vontade insana de me deitar ao seu lado, junto a ele, na cama. Tento afastar essa idéia absurda, ao mesmo tempo que começo a pensar em como seria essa sensação. A sensação de dormir abraçado com Harry Potter e acordar ao seu lado.

* * *

Harry Potter: 

Acordo, mas não consigo me mover imediatamente. Meu corpo está dormente, e minha cabeça dói demais. _Preciso fazer xixi._

Não sei aonde estou. Não estou mais no lago negro, aqui é fofinho, é confortável, é quente. O cheiro é maravilhoso. Tem o cheiro dele. Abro os olhos devagar, e me deparo com lençóis negros. São tão sedosos. Não estou na Grifinória. Estou em um quarto escuro. A única iluminação vem de uma lareira no fundo do local. _Preciso muito fazer xixi._

No impulso, tento me sentar na cama. Não consigo. Parece que meus músculos estão moles, e não obedecem ao meu comando. Sinto uma nova pontada no baixo ventre. _Eu realmente preciso fazer xixi_.

Olho ao meu redor: as paredes são escuras, de pedras. Vejo um móvel bonito, de madeira antiga, que parece ser um guarda-roupa. Um pouco mais a frente, vejo uma porta, que presumo ser o banheiro. Tento me mexer novamente, preciso chegar até lá. Já estou desesperado. Não estou aguentando, vou urinar. Faço uma força surreal para me sentar, mas não adianta, não tenho forças para levantar, e o pior acontece. Faço xixi na cama.

Não consigo entender o que acabou de acontecer, nunca senti uma vontade tão descontrolada de ir ao banheiro. Pelo menos desde que eu era... Tento afastar as lembranças da minha memória. Fecho os olhos e suspiro alto, tentando afastar as lembranças de quando eu era criança. Das surras que eu sempre levava quando fazia xixi no meu colchão velho. Abro os olhos novamente, e olho para a cama: ela está completamente molhada. Eu nunca urinei tanto de uma vez só, em toda a minha vida. Não consigo entender nem acreditar no que eu fiz. Chega a ser ridículo. É tão infantil, que qualquer pessoa iria rir disso. Obviamente, eu não consigo rir.

Estou tão confuso por não ter conseguido segurar a minha bexiga, que demoro a perceber a respiração de outra pessoa no quarto. É quando percebo que existe outra pessoa ali, que olho para o outro lado do aposento, e paraliso. Snape está sentado em uma poltrona perto de mim. Ele parece cochilar desconfortavelmente. Aperto meus olhos para enxergar melhor, pois estou sem meus óculos. Ele parece tão cansado, sua respiração é pesada, e ele não parece dormir um sono tranquilo.

Após observá-lo por alguns segundos, meu horror só aumenta. Onde quer que eu esteja, Snape está ao meu lado, e saberá que eu sujei a cama. Ele vai me matar. Se esse for... o quarto dele? Não consigo imaginar uma humilhação maior que esta. Eu tento me mexer novamente, e consigo me sentar. Preciso achar minha varinha e limpar a cama. Tento me levantar, mas sinto uma vertigem. Solto uma exclamação de raiva. Consigo me sentar novamente, e no meio da minha aflição, percebo que não escuto mais a respiração pesada de Snape. Quando olho em sua direção, me vejo querendo sumir daquele quarto, querendo que o chão se abra, para que eu desapareça por ele. De pé, ao lado da cama, o meu professor de poções me encara intrigado.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Devo ter cochilado alguns minutos. Fiquei algum tempo observando-o dormir, decorando cada detalhe do seu rosto inocente. Em algum momento, devo ter adormecido. Algum mínimo barulho, no entanto, me acorda minutos depois. Meu sono sempre foi muito leve, coisa de espião. Olho angustiado para a cama, temendo que ele não esteja bem, e me deparo com o garoto tentando se levantar. Ele parece aflito. Levanto-me depressa, e vou para perto dele.

\- Potter! Como você está? Está se sentindo mal? - Minha voz sai um pouco desesperada, e eu me amaldiçoou por isso.

Ele me olha angustiado, e não fala nada. Chego mais perto dele, e Potter solta um gemido de pura aflição.

\- Você está sentindo dor? - Estou a centímetros dele. Apesar do quarto está um pouco escuro, vejo que ele continua me olhando angustiado.

\- POTTER! - Minha voz sai mais bruta do que eu gostaria, mas de que outra forma eu poderia falar? Estou preocupado com o menino, e ele não me fala nada!

Ao ouvir a minha voz, noto que ele se encolhe. O garoto está com medo de alguma coisa. Com um feitiço, ilumino o quarto. No mesmo instante, Potter puxa os lençóis para si, e se encolhe mais. Então eu vejo o motivo de sua angústia, o que ele quer esconder. Os lençóis estão molhados, o garoto fez xixi na cama. Fico aliviado ao constatar isto. A poção _Antis Submergis_ está fazendo efeito. Ele não terá nenhuma complicação pulmonar devido à água que engoliu. Pela quantidade de molhado nos lençóis, tudo está sendo expelido.

Mais aliviado, observo Potter. Ele parece bem, está bastante corado, provavelmente com vergonha, e continua encolhido. Tento ser paciente, e respiro fundo antes de falar pausadamente:

\- Potter, como você está se sentindo? - Resolvo não tocar no assunto do xixi enquanto ele não me responder.

Falar com um pouco mais de maciez parece ter algum efeito, pois o menino, apesar de ainda aflito, me responde:

\- Eu... Estou bem. O que... O que estou fazendo aqui? Onde estou? Eu... - Ele para de falar com certa timidez.

Sua voz não passa de um fiapo do seu tom, sempre tão firme e desafiador. Mal o reconheço. Onde foi parar aquele jeito impertinente do garoto? Isso tudo não pode ser por causa de um xixi. Ele deve estar confuso. É natural, devido à pancada na cabeça.

\- Potter, você se lembra de algo que aconteceu? - Meu tom de voz continua paciente.

O menino me olha confuso, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente e falar:

\- Eu... Eu fui ao lago... - De repente seu olhar se torna repleto de dor, e ele abaixa a cabeça, evitando me olhar.

Me preocupo com ele. Não só pelos seus danos físicos da noite de hoje. Algo está angustiando demais o menino. Ao lembrar de que estava no lago, o olhar dele se transforma em pura dor. Provavelmente deve ter brigado com a Weasley mirim. Mas sou muito orgulhoso para perguntar. Este assunto me fere mais do que deveria. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que noto que ele está se esforçando para se mexer. Ele está incomodado.

Claro que está incomodado, ele está sentado em uma cama com lençóis molhados, sentindo o desconforto de estar sujo. Antes de limpá-lo, no entanto, resolvo contar o que aconteceu, explicar o porque dele estar aqui no meu quarto, e o porquê dele não ter aguentado se segurar para ir ao banheiro.

\- Potter... Você deve estar confuso. Vou resumir o que houve. Você sofreu um acidente no lago. Eu o causei. Você me atacou no lago, tentou me azarar com um Expelliarmus. Eu não deveria ter contra atacado o feitiço. Fui imprudente. Com a força do contra ataque, você voou para longe, e caiu no lago. Bateu a cabeça em alguma rocha dentro da água, e desmaiou. Foi grave o que aconteceu. Você engoliu muita água, se afogou, esteve perto de ter uma parada cardíaca, e morrer. Quando lhe resgatei no fundo do lago, você estava hipotérmico, e tinha perdido muito sangue. - O garoto me olha perdido, como se tentasse lembrar de algo, mas estivesse falhando miseravelmente.

\- Provavelmente você não se lembra de nada, e deve estar sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, por causa da pancada. Você teve que tomar algumas poções também. Entre essas poções, tive que lhe dar uma poção anti afogamento. Ela retira qualquer água que ainda esteja nos pulmões da vítima. Contudo, o jeito de expulsar o líquido engolido, é através da urina. As pessoas que tomam essa poção, ficam com uma vontade incontrolável de urinar. -

Ele me olha corado. De repente, seu rosto atinge uma cor tão vermelha, que eu chego a me surpreender, já que ele estava tão pálido antes. Ele fica adorável assim. Potter desvia o olhar e abaixa a cabeça, antes de falar:

\- Eu... Professor... Eu... - Ele para, respira fundo como se estivesse tomando coragem para dizer algo, e solta de uma vez só:

\- Eufizxixiemsuacama. - Sua voz é tão baixa, e ele fala tão rápido, que mesmo me esforçando, eu não consigo entender o que ele disse.

\- Potter? - Ele suspira insatisfeito, enquanto olha para as mãos.

\- Eu... Quando eu acordei... Não foi culpa minha... - Ele se lamenta de uma forma tão apreensiva, que tenho vontade de pegá-lo em meus braços e niná-lo. No entanto, Potter continua:

\- Eu... Tentei me mexer... Tentei me levantar. Mas não consegui... Não aguentei... Eu queria ter ido até o banheiro, mas não consegui ter forças. Eu fiz... Me desculpe... Eu sujei sua cama. Me desculpe. - Todas essas palavras vêm num fio de voz desolado e cheio de medo. Ele parece uma criança assustada. Não sei qual é o problema dele em relação a fazer xixi na cama, mas ele realmente está com medo de mim. Não preciso usar Legitimência para constatar isto. Posso sentir seu medo pela voz, e por sua linguagem corporal.

De repente, entendo tudo. O que aqueles malditos tios trouxas fizeram com Potter quando ele era criança, para ele estar tão assustado por ter feito xixi? Ao observar o garoto encolhido, meu sangue ferve, e sinto todos os meus instintos assassinos aflorarem. Com certeza, o garoto sofreu alguma violência grande, para ficar com tanto medo da minha reação. Potter é sempre corajoso, é sempre destemido. Se ele está agindo como um animalzinho encurralado e indefeso, encolhido na cama, é porque aqueles miseráveis trouxas o traumatizaram de alguma forma, quando ele era criança. Aperto minha mão com tanta força, que sinto minhas unhas rasgarem a minha pele. O ódio me domina por completo. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar, e, então, faço um feitiço silencioso que limpa Potter e os lençóis.

Imediatamente ele levanta a cabeça e me olha perplexo.

\- Potter, como eu disse, a poção que lhe dei tem efeitos colaterais. É mais do que esperado que você elimine, através da urina, a água que engoliu enquanto se afogava. Aliás, é lenitivo que isto esteja acontecendo, pois nos mostra que você se recuperará completamente, e não terá sequelas pulmonares. - O garoto me olha desorientado, como se eu estivesse usando trajes grifinórios.

Nem eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Existe um ditado trouxa que diz que "o ser humano só valoriza algo, quando o perde". Acho que existe alguma consistência neste pensamento, pois desde que ele quase morreu em minhas mãos, algo se transformou dentro de mim. Uma necessidade pungente de cuidar dele, de amá-lo, de protegê-lo de qualquer mal, assola meu peito. Acho que não conseguirei mais agir com indiferença com ele. Céus, no que eu estou me transformando?

\- Eu pensei que... Eu sujei sua cama... Pensei que o Senhor... - Ele balbucia nervoso, mas não estou mais prestando atenção no que ele diz. Ele me chamou de Senhor? Sem nenhuma ironia? Céus, aqui na minha frente está apenas uma figura fraca do verdadeiro Potter. Do Potter pelo qual eu me apaixonei. O menino tem uma postura tão resignada e medrosa, que eu me sinto incomodado perto dele. Eu não gosto dessa versão submissa de Potter, e falo isso a ele:

\- Pensou o quê, Potter? Que eu lhe atingiria com alguma maldição, ou lhe daria uma detenção, só porque fez xixi na minha cama? Você não teve culpa de nada, e mesmo que assim o fosse, não quero que aja como se fosse um subalterno meu. - Ele me olha incerto, mas depois balança a cabeça em concordância.

\- Agora que está limpo e confortável, creio eu, espero que eu tenha respondido suas perguntas. Você está no meu quarto, nos meus aposentos pessoais, nas masmorras. Seu ferimento era tão grave, que não pude arriscar levá-lo até a enfermaria, pois lá poderia faltar alguma poção, que no momento era essencial para que você sobrevivesse. Certamente, é inadequado que você esteja aqui, mas já mandei um aviso para o professor Dumbledore. Como você se encontrava estável, o diretor achou melhor que você fosse transferido para a ala hospitalar apenas ao amanhecer. -

O menino ainda me olha com um certo espanto. Percebo que ele tenta ensaiar algumas vezes algo para falar, mas permanece calado. Após alguns instantes, parecendo procurar as palavras certas, Potter finalmente fala:

\- O senhor... O senhor me salvou. - Sua voz parece incrédula. É mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Eu não respondo nada.

Após mais alguns instantes de silêncio, o menino pergunta:

\- Eu... Eu serei expulso, não é? - Sua voz parece calma, mas ele respira com dificuldade, e seus olhos permanecem angustiados.

\- Expulso? - Me surpreendo com sua pergunta.

\- Sim. Eu o ataquei. Atacar um professor é motivo para expulsão. Nem Dumbledore pode mudar este fato. Claro que isso não precisará nem ser discutido - Ele suspira cansado. Sua voz é pura resignação.

Seja o que for que está acontecendo com ele, o está fazendo desistir de tudo. Ele nem mesmo se importa com algo importante como a sua expulsão, e no que isto pode acarretar em seu futuro. Ele parece conformado com qualquer destino que for colocado para ele.

Sem conseguir impedir meus impulsos de cuidar dele, eu o respondo:

\- Não, Potter. Você não será expulso. Não esta noite. E não pelo que aconteceu hoje. - O menino me olha angustiado antes de dizer:

\- Professor, creio que nem mesmo Dumbledore pode mudar os regulamentos da escola. Eu não tive um motivo lógico para atacá-lo, você não estava ameaçando a minha vida para que eu o fizesse. Com certeza, Dumbledore não poderá me ajudar, o que para você será um grande motivo de felicidade. - A última frase dele vem repleta de tristeza.

\- Dumbledore não precisará mudar nenhum regulamento, Potter. Simplesmente porque, para que ele tome alguma atitude sobre o que aconteceu hoje, ele precisará de uma denúncia formal da minha parte, e eu não pretendo em nenhum momento fazê-la. - O menino me olha cheio de dúvidas.

\- Eu não entendo... Você não vai pedir a minha expulsão? Mas você espera isso há sete anos! Finalmente você poderá se ver livre do aluno que mais odeia. Por que quer que eu continue na escola? Para me torturar diariamente? Eu não entendo! Seu prazer em me torturar, dia após dia, é maior do que o prazer que teria de me ver humilhado e expulso de Hogwarts, por suas mãos? - Ele fala tudo com mágoa.

Eu não o odeio, garoto. E quero falar isso para ele. Não falarei dos meus sentimentos, eu nunca poderia falar a ele o que sinto. Mas preciso que ele saiba que não o odeio. Quase perdê-lo hoje me fez acordar para certas coisas. Eu não quero mais fingir que o odeio, não quero que ele se sinta odiado e humilhado por mim a todo instante. Quase o perdi, e ele iria embora deste mundo achando que eu o odiava.

\- Potter, eu não tenho pretensão nenhuma de vê-lo longe de Hogwarts, não anseio por sua expulsão, e não o odeio. - Olho ansioso para o menino, a fim de ver sua reação ao que eu acabei de dizer. Ele me olha intrigado.

Aproveito a vulnerabilidade dele para fazer uma pergunta. Não aguento mais a curiosidade. Por trás de todos os fatos desta noite, existe algo de muito sério acontecendo com Potter. Algo que o fez ir ali naquele lago à noite, chorando, desagasalhado, e em pleno inverno. De repente, a pergunta já saiu:

\- Potter, o que o levou para o lago esta noite? O que lhe aconteceu, que te deixou tão amargurado? - De repente, o olhar do menino se transforma completamente em sofrimento novamente, parece que eu estou vendo o mesmo olhar de horas atrás, quando o encontrei no lago negro. Ele abaixa a cabeça. Acho que quer chorar, mas está fazendo um grande esforço para não fazer isto na minha frente.

Não quero vê-lo assim. Existe tanta dor no olhar dele, que isto me desarma completamente. Normalmente, não sou de ter sentimentos de piedade, nem mesmo por Potter. Muito pelo contrário, sempre ajo com raiva e ódio com ele, de forma implacável, a fim de, justamente, produzir este tipo de olhar nele. Mas hoje não. Estou piegas, me sinto frágil, desnudo de qualquer máscara de indiferença que sempre usei com ele. Hoje apenas quero cuidá-lo, ampará-lo.

Quase perder Harry fez algo se modificar em minha alma. Minha máscara, tão enraizada e onipotente, se quebrou. Tirá-la, depois de tantos anos, é difícil. Sinto como se minha pele estivesse indo junto. E não sei o que sobrou em mim. Não sei mais quem eu sou, quem eu era antes das minhas máscaras, quem eu poderia ter sido se não as tivesse usado, e quem sou eu agora que as abandonei. Algo renasceu dentro de mim. Algo que ainda não sei como controlar, mas que não me permite mais agir com desdém com o menino. Foi quando quase o perdi, que percebi o quanto fui tolo esse tempo todo. Não quero que ele me odeie mais. Ele pode nunca me amar, mas não quero mais causar nenhum sofrimento a Harry.

Eu o chamei de Harry? Eu me referi a ele, mesmo que em meus pensamentos, como Harry? Nunca tinha me permitido chamá-lo assim, nem nas minhas maiores fantasias.

O menino continua de cabeça abaixada, mas eu vejo lágrimas caírem em seu colo. Me aproximo, e sento ao seu lado, na cama. Então, eu chamo por ele.

\- Potter? -

Ele estremece quando o chamo, e escuto um soluço mal contido. É óbvio que ele está morrendo de vergonha por chorar na minha frente. Ele quer sumir daqui. Seu orgulho grifinório está torturando-o. Como ele está muito fraco para se levantar e sair correndo, ele apenas esconde o rosto, olhando para baixo. Estou tão perto dele, que consigo ver um rio de lágrimas em sua face, que está vermelha, de tanto tentar conter seus soluços.

\- Potter... O que... Olhe para mim! - Minha voz sai mais severa do que eu gostaria, mas vê-lo assim, tão destroçado, me deixa nervoso, e eu não sei o que fazer. Nunca consolei alguém. Nunca tive piedade, empatia, amabilidade, sensibilidade ou compaixão por qualquer pessoa.

Não consigo pensar em nada que faça ele parar de chorar, e seus soluços estão me deixando cada vez mais perturbado. Decido ser pragmático. Pego seu rosto, e faço com que ele olhe para mim. Encontro dor em seus olhos, muita dor. E sei muito bem o tipo de dor que é. Minha capacidade de ler a alma das pessoas, pelos anos como espião, me faz desvendar facilmente o tipo de problema de Potter. Ele é transparente para mim. O menino está sofrendo por amor.

Sinto uma sensação terrível no fundo da alma, chega a ser um incômodo físico. Como se algo muito gelado estivesse invadindo todo o meu ser. É um sentimento de perda. Um sentimento que reitera que ele nunca será meu, que ele ama outra pessoa, e que está sofrendo por ela. Porém, não consigo sentir raiva dele como das outras vezes. Quero ajudá-lo, quero que ele saia deste sofrimento. Mesmo que ele tenha que ficar com a Weasley, se ele estiver feliz, eu aceitarei.

Me choco com este pensamento, tão nobre, que chega a ser o de um verdadeiro lufano. Saio dos meus devaneios, e olho novamente para o menino, antes de falar:

\- Potter... Talvez o que eu lhe diga não sirva de nada, mas, mesmo assim, preste atenção. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e Virgínia Weasley não é o fim do mundo. Se vocês brigaram, e isto está te deixando tão infeliz, corra atrás da menina. Se foi algo irreversível, bom, paciência! Você é muito jovem e... -

O menino dá um sorriso amargo antes de me interromper:

\- Sou muito jovem, e logo isso tudo passará. Afinal, só porque sou jovem, não posso amar alguém de verdade. Só porque sou uma criança, como você acha, meus sentimentos são volúveis, e não merecem ser levados a sério. - Ele me olha com um olhar ferino, antes de continuar:

\- Desculpe, professor, mas seu conselho não faz o menor sentido para mim, apenas porque o Senhor não faz ideia do que acontece em meu coração. -

Vê-lo falando de forma tão profunda sobre o seu amor pela Weasley me atinge em cheio. Me sinto nocauteado por suas palavras. Mesmo assim, não quero fazer nenhum tipo de mal a ele. Procuro uma paciência que eu nunca soube existir dentro de mim, e continuo:

\- Potter... Eu não estou desmerecendo seus sentimentos. Apenas... Merlim, isso é uma paixão adolescente, não é o amor da sua vida. Você tem apenas 18 anos! E encontrará muitas garotas como a Weasley, ou melhores que ela, durante a sua vida. Amanhã mesmo, se quiser começar a procurar. Não há um ser humano em Hogwarts que não gostaria de estar no lugar desta garota, e ter o seu amor. Qualquer pessoa daqui gostaria de ser a eleita do "eleito". Além disso... -

O garoto me interrompe. Percebo o seu olhar surpreso pelo que falei.

\- Não há um ser humano em Hogwarts que não me amaria? O que você quer dizer com isso, _professo_ r? - Os olhos de Potter estão brilhando. Conheço esse tom de ironia dele, mas decido ignorar.

\- O que quero dizer, Potter, é que qualquer pessoa deste castelo ficaria honrada em ter o seu amor. Você não precisa se ater a alguém que não o quer, se... -

\- Qualquer pessoa, professor? Tem certeza do que diz? - Os olhos de Potter estão brilhando ainda mais, e, apesar de toda a minha experiência como espião, legitimente, e comensal, eu não consigo decifrá-los.

Me incomoda a falta de auto-estima dele. Será que ele não percebe o quão maravilhoso ele é?

\- Sim, Potter. Eu tenho certeza. Você pode ter qualquer um desta escola. Qualquer pessoa daria tudo para estar no lugar da Weasley, então, se a menina não o quer, vire a pagina. - Ele me olha com um olhar desafiador, antes de aproximar seu rosto de mim.

\- O senhor está errado. - Ele continua muito perto de mim.

\- Não. Não estou, Potter. Você se prende a única menina que aparentemente não quer estar com você, enquanto poderia ter quem quisesse! - Me surpreendo com meu tom de voz amargurado.

\- Qualquer um deste castelo, o _Senhor_ disse. - Ele fala com uma falsa e fria tranquilidade.

\- Sim.

\- Inclusive o _Senhor_? -

* * *

Harry Potter:

Olho nervoso para Snape. Me sinto corar. Assim que falo, me arrependo das palavras que proferi. Ele me olha chocado, acho que está com nojo do que eu falei. Reúno toda a minha coragem e falo:

\- Está vendo, _Senhor_. O _Senhor_ me disse que qualquer pessoa deste castelo gostaria de estar comigo. Contudo, o _Senhor_ mora em Hogwarts, e não se encaixa nessas pessoas de que falou. Logo, o _Senhor_ está errado. -

Meu tom é de desafio, mas minha voz sai mais magoada do que eu gostaria. Tento abaixar minha cabeça, antes que ele diga algo que irá me deixar mais humilhado, no entanto, ele me segura pelo queixo. Seu olhar ferino me assusta. Snape se aproxima de mim, quase tocando o seu nariz no meu, e fala ao meu ouvido:

\- Potter, eu nunca estou errado. - Então ele se aproxima mais e cola seus lábios nos meus. Ele me beija.

Sinto uma corrente elétrica nos envolver, e olho para ele, sem acreditar no que está acontecendo. Ele percebe minha falta de atitude, e abre os olhos, me encarando sério. Primeiro noto alguma preocupação ali no seu olhar, talvez por eu não ter correspondido ao beijo. Fui pego de surpresa! E acho que ele percebe isto, pois seu olhar se transforma, e passa a ser de pura fome. Ele tem uma expressão de desejo tão intensa, que eu não consigo mais resistir. Fecho os olhos, e o beijo de volta.

Severus me puxa para ele, e imediatamente invade minha boca de forma assustadoramente faminta, me descontrolando totalmente. Não consigo reagir. Não consigo acreditar que ele está me beijando. Céus. Eu estou beijando Severus Snape! O beijo dele tem um leve sabor mentolado. É perfeito. É delicioso. É muito melhor do que eu sempre imaginei que seria.

Ele invade minha boca de forma experiente, me provocando com sua língua, fazendo movimentos eróticos, quase selvagens. Quando começo a reagir, invado-lhe a boca com minha língua, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto enrosco minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Após a surpresa inicial, Snape para de me beijar, e olhando-me cheio de lúxuria, começa a mordiscar meu pescoço. Na verdade, ele devora meu pescoço com beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Suas mãos percorrem, ansiosas, as minhas costas. Eu... Eu nunca beijei alguém assim.

Depois de minutos de beijos deliciosos, ele começa a me deitar, e se coloca em cima de mim. Eu estou muito excitado, é impossível não perceber nossas ereções.

Enquanto morde meu pescoço, ele desliza suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa. Eu gemo com o contato, e ele geme de volta. Beijá-lo é o paraíso.

De repente, Snape me olha faminto, antes de voltar a me beijar, e desliza a mão sobre meu pênis, ainda por cima da calça do meu pijama. Eu paraliso meus movimentos. Ele está completamente excitado, sei disso porque tem algo muito grande e duro contra a minha perna.

Eu... Eu também estou duro. É tão bom o que estamos fazendo... Mas... A gente vai...?

A ideia me surpreende, e me assusta um pouco. Eu o amo. Mas... Céus, como me sinto nervoso. Eu... Eu nunca fiz isso, e...

Tento dizer para mim mesmo que não estamos indo rápido demais, que isso é normal quando se está com alguém. São assim os relacionamentos adultos, certo? Eu não quero que ele pense que sou uma criança.

Snape deve estar acostumado a ter relacionamentos maduros, onde, é obvio, existe sexo. De repente, como se tivesse levado um banho de água congelante, este pensamento me paralisa numa realidade amarga: Snape já tem um relacionamento. Com Heydrich.

Ele continua me beijando de forma voraz. Mas agora eu não sinto mais tesão. Na verdade, começo a me sentir um pouco sujo com isso. Não quero transar com ele, que deve estar me beijando apenas porque eu o desafiei, sabendo que ele tem um relacionamento com outra pessoa. Isso parece muito errado.

Não consigo mais permanecer de olhos fechados. Estou nervoso, inseguro, e magoado. Me sinto um idiota. O que Snape pensa que eu sou? Ele tem namorado! Tento afastá-lo de mim, e ele percebe que há algo de errado, pois para de me beijar e me olha atônito.

* * *

Severus Snape:

Perdi o controle de todas as minhas ações. Eu ensandeci. Devo ter comentado que hoje, após o episódio do lago, algo novo nascera em mim. Algo que não quer mais ficar longe de Harry, algo que não quer mais maltratá-lo, algo que me leva a perder qualquer raciocínio de sanidade.

Ao ver o olhar desafiador do garoto, me indagando que eu nunca iria querê-lo, algo me dominou. Uma fome, uma vontade de abraçá-lo, de tocá-lo, de sentí-lo, de tê-lo, de beijá-lo, de prová-lo, de fazê-lo meu. Beijei o menino de forma faminta, esquecendo todos os meus princípios éticos de respeito, de cavalheirismo, e de todas as objeções que sempre tive em relação a ter algum envolvimento com ele.

Beijo-o e ele se rende a mim. Em algum momento, quando estou mordiscando cada pedacinho do seu pescoço, ele geme, e eu perco qualquer resquício de sanidade. Fico tão duro que dói. O gemido dele é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já ouvi na vida. Eu o quero agora, e ele parece querer o mesmo. Quanto toco seu pênis, percebo que ele também está excitado.

Devoro seu pescoço, prestes a tirar sua roupa, quando noto que o garoto para de me beijar. Contra toda a minha volúpia, eu me afasto, e olho para o seu rosto. Ele me olha com medo. Esse olhar parece me derrubar no chão com um baque seco. Esse olhar me traz de volta a realidade.

O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO? MERLIM! O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO?

Me afasto de Potter, como se o simples toque dele pudesse me matar com uma descarga elétrica. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu beijei um aluno. Eu ataquei um aluno. Eu... Eu iria levá-lo para cama, eu iria fazer amor com ele!

Eu sou insano, eu sou doente. Como posso ter me descontrolado desta forma? Eu o olho novamente, me afastando dele como se ele tivesse a pior das doenças contagiosas. Me levanto da cama atordoado. Ele está nervoso e magoado. Acho que está com medo de mim.

Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu... Isso é hediondo, forçar uma criança a... CÉUS, estou com asco de mim. Já longe da cama, escuto a voz trêmula do garoto:

\- Professor... eu... Me desc... -

 _Professor._ Esta palavra me atinge como um Crucio, e me mostra toda a minha imundície. Eu sou um monstro. O menino estava completamente vulnerável. Fisicamente ele está de cama, não consegue se defender, nem mesmo consegue se levantar, ele quase morreu há horas atrás. Emocionalmente, ele está com o coração partido. Que tipo de pervertido doente sou eu, que me aproveito de um momento desses, para atacá-lo?

\- Potter... - Eu engulo seco antes de falar. - Eu...Me perdoe. Eu...Não sei o que deu em mim. - Passo a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

\- Mas... - Tento me recompor, ajeitando minha roupa completamente amassada. - Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento completamente abusivo. Amanhã mesmo, quando você estiver se sentindo melhor, chamarei Dumbledore na sua frente para contar o que eu fiz. Receberei todas as punições cabíveis, tanto pela escola, como pelo Ministério, quando você fizer uma denúncia formal. -

O menino está prestes a chorar, cada palavra que eu falo o deixa mais desesperado. Isso me deixa atordoado.

\- Eu... Não se preocupe, eu não vou me aproximar de você. Irei para o meu escritório, e não voltarei neste quarto antes que você seja removido para a ala hospitalar. Espero que confie no que digo, e consiga dormir um pouco, depois de toda esta violência. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, apenas faça um sinal com sua varinha, que está em sua cabeceira, e eu mandarei alguém ver o que você precisa. - Me calo por um instante. O menino está com os olhos marejados. Não aguento mais vê-lo tão desolado.

\- Eu sinto muito, Senhor Potter. Eu... - Não há mais o que falar. Eu sou um monstro. Sempre fui. E sempre serei.

Me viro de costas, saindo em passos apressados do quarto, deixando o menino sozinho.

Enquanto ando apressadamente, percebo uma nova insanidade tomar conta da minha mente. A sensação do nosso beijo começa a me assolar, mesmo que eu já esteja longe de Potter. Uma sensação que parece que irá me perseguir por onde quer que eu vá, a partir de hoje. Essa sensação que, agora, estará para sempre gravada em minha alma.

 _"Eu me tornei insano, com longos e terríveis intervalos de sanidade."_

 _(Edgar Allan Poe)_

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, pessoal! Demorei um pouco para postar este capítulo. Confesso que não ter recebido nenhuma review me desanimou bastante, por isso a demora... Contudo, resolvi que irei postar esta história até o fim, mesmo que ninguém esteja lendo.

Adorei escrever este capítulo, e confesso que adoro a parte em que tenho que escolher a música e a citação do final. O que posso dizer? Esta fic não seria escrita por mim, se não tivesse Blink 182 na parada! Adolescência feelings! =DDD

Enfim, espero que se tiver alguém por aí, que goste do capítulo, e mande alguma review!

MALFEITO FEITO!


End file.
